I'm waiting for you
by Libezzy
Summary: Joel es un chico que se pasa la vida de flor en flor sin encontrar realmente lo que busca y Leah es aquella chica a la  que la vida le dio tantos golpes que ya no confía en el amor…
1. Joel

Hola, ante todo quería decir que es la primera historia que escribo así que ¡por favor no seais demasiado malos conmigo!

La historia se sitúa a la vez que el tercer libro de amanecer.

Los personajes de la historia fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de Joel que salió completamente de mi imaginación.

* * *

**Cap. 1: Joel**

(Joel)

Hoy fue un día muy extraño, volví del trabajo en el taller y encontré una carta en el buzón, al ver el remitente me quedé paralizado ¿Sam Uley? ¿La Push?

Enfadado tiré la carta a la basura pues no tenía intención de saber nada de ese lugar, yo me había ido cuando sólo tenía diez años de la reserva de los Macah porque no soportaba ese lugar; no soportaba su clima horrible y tampoco soportaba a mi madre.

Aquella mujer que me odiaba con toda su alma ya que mi padre le había abandonado después de que se quedó embarazada de mí. Supongo que me soportó ya que entre la tribu estaba mal visto abandonar a un hijo pero claro cuando estábamos solos en la casa ella me insultaba y me pegaba. Cuando cumplí los diez años mi madre me dijo que ya era hora de que empezara a ayudarla a entrar dinero en casa y me habló de una familia que se había mudado a la ciudad de Forks: tenían una hija a la cual yo tenía que enamorar y casarme con ella. Pero mientras tanto tenía que entrar a robar a esa casa porque necesitábamos dinero para comer.

Ese mismo día decidí que aunque era pequeño para independizarme en cualquier sitio estaría mejor que con esa mujer que me iba a obligar a robar y a hacer cosas que no quería…

Así que me marché a Seattle, y empecé a trabajar ayudándole a un carpintero, yo trabajaba con el todo el día y él a cambio me daba comida y un colchón para poder dormir en su carpintería. Fue un poco duro ya que yo sólo era un niño pero sin embargo nunca había sido tan feliz como entonces porque nadie me golpeaba.

Después cambié de trabajo porque el carpintero murió y sus hijos vendieron la tienda, por aquel entonces ya tenía catorce años y empecé a trabajar como ayudante en un taller, poco a poco fui construyendo mi vida y ganando mi dinero hasta ahora que ya tengo 20 años.

No tengo demasiado dinero pero al menos tengo para pagar el alquiler y sobrevivir. Aunque la verdad me siento un poco solo ya que siempre estuve así; a veces miro a mi compañero Tom y me da un poco de envidia ya que él está muy feliz con su novia y va a tener un hijo. Yo ni siquiera valía para tener novia, sólo había tenido alguna amiguilla pero siempre me acababa cansando porque no era capaz de estar mucho tiempo con una misma persona. Además no entendían que yo tenía que trabajar todo el tiempo que podía, sí lo sé, soy un adicto al trabajo, supongo que mientras trabajo no pienso en nada más…

Pero mi vida está genial como está por lo que no entendía la razón por la cual alguien me escribiría desde la Push, de ese lugar sólo sabía que era una reserva en la que vivía mi "padre", bueno o el tipo de los espermatozoides como prefiráis. Y a mí personalmente no me interesaba nada que tuviese que ver con mi pasado ni con mi familia. Yo era huérfano y nadie cambiaría esta situación, estaba solo en el mundo, yo era mi única familia, y visto como me fue con mis últimos ligues supongo que seguiría estando solo por siempre…

Pero no entiendo el porqué de esta carta, no puede ser un error ya que es mucha casualidad que de todas las personas que hay en Seattle justo llegue a parar a mí, a la única que de alguna manera podría tener alguna relación con ese lugar. ¿Pero la leería? Estaba seguro de que no tendría buenas noticias y yo ya había roto todo lo que tenía que ver con ese lugar. En el peor de los casos serían noticias sobre mi madre y la verdad no quería volver a saber de aquella mujer…

Pero bueno, ya la curiosidad me había ganado mucho así que decidí leer la dichosa carta.

_Hola Joel,_

_No nos conocemos personalmente, pero después de enterarme de los últimos acontecimientos me vi obligado a localizarte por todas las ciudades vecinas hasta que di contigo. _

_Mi nombre es Sam Uley, soy el hijo de Joshua Uley, no sé si tú lo sabías pero él era tu padre; tu madre me lo confesó antes de morir y me pidió que te buscase ya que eres mi hermano. Ella no sabía dónde estabas ya que al parecer te marchaste de casa sin decir nada. Por lo que empezamos a buscarte por todos sitios hasta que dimos con tu dirección._

_El motivo por el que te escribo es que me gustaría invitarte a venir la semana próxima a la Push porque creo que deberías saber muchas cosas sobre tu familia y además me gustaría conocer a mi hermano. Por lo que me contaron no tienes muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar pero al menos dame la oportunidad de conocerte. No quiero perder un hermano justo ahora cuando me acabo de enterar de que existe._

_Por favor ven, todos aquí te esperamos y nos morimos por conocerte._

_Un abrazo._

_Sam._

Después de leer la carta me quede en estado de shock. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?... Decía que quería contarme cosas sobre mi familia pero… ¿yo en verdad quería oír todo eso?

* * *

Por favor dejadme vuestros review si lo leéis, ¡me encantaría saber vuestra opinion!

Un besito

Libezzy


	2. Que asco de imprimacion

Situación: ahora dejamos Seatle y a Joel para ir a La Push con Leah, aún tenemos que saber el motivo por el que le mandaron esa misteriosa carta...

* * *

**Cap. 2: Qué asco de imprimación**

(Leah)

Acababa de salir de fase. Jacob me había dado permiso para descansar un poco y la verdad me alegré mucho al hacerlo. Hacía unos cuatro días que Jacob se había imprimado y no aguantaba la enorme felicidad que había dentro de la mente de la manada. Ahora Jake estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad por su Nessie, y Seth, bueno, Seth siempre estaba feliz.

Yo era la única amargada, no es que me encante esta situación pero cuando Jake estaba igual pues él me entendía y nos comprendíamos mutuamente. Ahora todo volvió a ser como siempre, todo el mundo es feliz menos la cruel y despiadada de Leah a la que nadie le importa…

Desde que entré en la manada de Sam era algo que tenía que escuchar a diario, ser la ex desalmada y cruel a la que nadie quería tener cerca, todos me lo repetían constantemente…

Todo cambió mucho con mi nueva manada, la verdad es un gran alivio, pero la conversación de hoy con Jacob hizo que volvieran a mí todos esos recuerdos.

Flashback

Estábamos corriendo por el perímetro en busca de algún indicio de la manada de Sam por si habían cambiado de idea y querían atacar a nuestros _amados_ _chupasangres _cuando Jacob se acercó corriendo…

_- Chicos tengo que contaros algo_ - dijo entusiasmado

_- ¿Qué es Jake? Supongo que algo bueno por esa sonrisa lobuna que traes_.- Le contestó mi hermanito.

_- Sí, es algo buenísimo Seth, he hablado con Sam y le he dicho que tengo muy buenas noticias para contar y él me ha dicho que también le urgía hablar con nosotros de algo muy importante -_ la última parte lo dijo preocupado

_- ¿Qué quiere hablar ahora Sam con nosotros? -_ Por favor ver a Sam otra vez no… - _¿y si es una trampa?_

_- Sé que no te gusta la idea Leah pero debemos hablar con él, mañana va a reunirse el consejo ya que al parecer las noticias las daremos allí._ - No entiendo por qué tanta gravedad… pensó Jake preocupado

_- A mí me gusta la idea… en verdad los extraño mucho a todos y será genial estar todos juntos_ - la mente de mi hermano tan feliz y bondadosa como siempre, este chico es incapaz de albergar maldad…

_- Leah no hay por qué pensar siempre mal, la gente es buena, y ellos son nuestra familia, además veremos a mamá_ - Seth contestó a mis halagos mentales.

_- Sí tienes razón Seth…_ - y a Sam, Emily y su felicidad repetí en mi fuero interno sintiendo como la tristeza se apoderaba de mí.

Fin Flashback

¿Por qué demonios tengo que verlo una y otra vez? ¿No es suficiente saber que no me ama y que está loco por otra chica, curiosamente mi prima? ¿Por qué el destino me odia tanto? ¿De verdad soy tan mala? bueno en realidad la pregunta es: ¿en verdad era tan mala antes de que pasara todo esto?

Sé que soy inaguantable y que es normal que nadie quiera estar cerca de mí, también sé que nada de esto es culpa de Sam, ¡todo es culpa de la maldita imprimación! ¡LA ODIO! Si no fuera por ella ahora yo estaría con Sam y los dos seríamos felices…

Y mañana tendré que ir al consejo y fingir estar bien, mientras veo sus muestras de cariño. Veo como cada uno de ellos va siendo feliz con su imprimada, cosa que yo nunca alcanzaré ya que hay algo malo conmigo, por eso nadie se imprima de mí. Sólo soy un punto muerto genético, una chica inmersa en un mundo de hombres la cual ni siquiera puede enamorarse como una chica normal…

Y para colmo seguro que Jared y Paul tienen su cupo de insultos para darme aunque no pueda leer su mente. A ellos siempre les parece divertido burlarse de mí, y si es delante de todos mejor, al fin y al cabo sólo soy la chica a la que le gusta fastidiar porque es realmente malvada… No quiero su lástima como la de Sam, pero al menos me gustaría que me dejasen en paz…

Me limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me puse a golpear un árbol, sé que es muy infantil, pero al menos me deja sacar fuera toda mi frustración.

En eso estaba cuando llegó Jake en su forma humana.

- ¿Qué pasa Leah ese árbol te ofendió? Jajajajaja si me lo cuentas le pegamos entre los dos. – entonces me miró y se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas, su cara cambió y corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿Leah qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Es por lo del consejo?

No podía decir nada, sólo lo abracé muy fuerte y me eché a llorar, él sólo me acarició el pelo intentando tranquilizarme. Era increíble como Jake y yo habíamos pasado de ser dos personas que no se soportaban a ser grandes amigos, de hecho creo que ahora mismo Jake era mi mejor amigo.

- Sé lo que sientes pero creo que debemos ir todos. Por lo que Sam dijo creo que es algo realmente importante… - me miró a los ojos un segundo y añadió - Aunque por otra parte tal vez podamos ir sólo Seth y yo y así no tendrás que pasar por todo esto.

Aunque su oferta era de lo más tentadora sabía que no podía aceptarlo. Tampoco quería que todos allí se diesen cuenta de lo mucho que me afectaba la imprimación de Sam. En realidad ellos se sentían mal por mí y no quería su lástima.

- Sabes que tenemos que ir todos Jake, tampoco sabemos las verdaderas intenciones de Sam y tenemos que presentar una manada unida. Además tampoco va a ser nada que no haya visto ya antes ¿no? Ahora al menos me libré de sus pensamientos – puse una sonrisa tan triste que más bien era una mueca horrible.

Entonces Jake se separó de mí y me dijo:

- Ya verás que algún día podrás superar todo esto, encontrarás a alguien que sí te comprenda estoy seguro.

Le di una sonrisa triste y le contesté:

- Eso nunca pasará Jacob. Y cuanto antes lo asuma mejor, hay algo mal en mí. Lo mismo que me hizo ser la única mujer lobo, un punto muerto genético y alguien que si hubiera sido válida se habría quedado con Sam.

Al decir esto otra vez no pude contener las lágrimas, Sam siempre dijo que el motivo de la imprimación era encontrar la mejor combinación genética y claro yo podría tener unos genes por los que corriera la magia que me hacía ser mujer lobo, pero no lo suficientemente buenos para atraer a un chico. Era realmente deprimente.

* * *

Por favor dejadme vuestros review si lo leéis, ¡me encantaría saber vuestra opinion!

Un besito

Libezzy


	3. Decisiones

**Cap. 3: Decisiones**

(Leah)

Bueno aquí estaba otra vez, camino a destruir un poco más mi corazón, aunque no sé si eso es posible, ya no debe quedarle ni un pedacito sano…

Acabábamos de salir de casa de los Cullen para reunirnos con la manada, los líderes de la tribu y las imprimadas de los chicos…

Seth iba saltando por todos lados, estaba eufórico, llevábamos mucho tiempo en esa casa alejados de la reserva y estaba loco por verlos a todos. A mí también me apetecía volver a ver a mi madre y a todos en general pero la verdad es que pasaba bien sin verles. Sobre todo a Sam, Emily y a los idiotas de Paul y Jared.

Jake estaba extraño, compartía un poco la alegría de Seth pero no soportaba estar lejos de su pequeña, pero no puedo culparlo, esa niña me había medio conquistado a mí también. ¿Cómo una pequeña mitad chupasangre podía ser tan sumamente dulce?, si no fuera por el olor tan horrible que hay en esa casa creo que me pasaría el día con la pequeña. Pero claro, mi hostilidad no era bien vista por los demás Cullen y no me dejaban acercarme mucho a ella. ¡Que su madre no me caiga bien y estuviese a punto de matarla por atacar a mi hermano no tiene nada que ver para que quiera hacerle daño a la niña!

Hubiera estado bien que Nessie hubiese venido al consejo, pero claro Edward se puso como una fiera cuando Seth lo propuso y Jake temía que no lo entendieran al principio por lo que era mejor ir y soltar lo de la imprimación en el consejo antes de presentársela. Aun así me habría encantado, la niña sólo me llego a tocar una vez, Jacob le dijo:

- Mira pequeña, ella es Leah

Y entonces ella acercó su pequeña manita a mi cara y me dijo mediante su don "Tita Leah" y me dio esa sonrisa que hacía que todos enloqueciéramos con ella. Desde entonces me encanta verla todos los días, aunque sea desde lejos. Puede que nunca llegue a tener hijos pero es increíble poder ver a una niña crecer y ver que ella en verdad me quiere mucho. Hubo un día en que me quedé dormida al amanecer y desperté por la tarde y ella le había preguntado a Jake por mí, fue un momento muy especial para mí, nunca olvidaré como me sentí ese día al ver que alguien me echaba en falta. Por eso si ella estuviese cerca de mí en el consejo tal vez esa sonrisa y esa alegría que desbordaba me habrían ayudado a pasar por todo esto…

.

.

.

*Cambiamos de escenario y volvemos a Seattle*

.

.

.

(Joel)

No podía creer esto que estaba leyendo… ¿Era una broma?

¿Yo un hermano?

¿Por qué ahora me buscaría el tal Sam este?

¿Por qué mi madre habló con este chico?

¿Por qué quiere que vaya a ese lugar?

¿Quiénes son todos los que me esperan?

_Tranquilo Joel poco a poco vas a colapsar de tantas preguntas_ me dije a mí mismo

A ver, volvamos a leer la carta y saquemos conclusiones:

_Hola Joel,_

_No nos conocemos personalmente, pero después de enterarme de los últimos acontecimientos me vi obligado a localizarte por todas las ciudades vecinas hasta que di contigo._

_Mi nombre es Sam Uley, soy el hijo de Joshua Uley, no sé si tú lo sabías pero él era tu padre; tu madre me lo confesó antes de morir y me pidió que te buscase ya que eres mi hermano. Ella no sabía dónde estabas ya que al parecer te marchaste de casa sin decir nada. Por lo que empezamos a buscarte por todos sitios hasta que dimos con tu dirección._

_El motivo por el que te escribo es que me gustaría invitarte a venir la semana próxima a la Push porque creo que deberías saber muchas cosas sobre tu familia y además, me gustaría conocer a mi hermano. _

_Por lo que me contaron no tienes muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar pero al menos dame la oportunidad de conocerte. No quiero perder un hermano justo ahora cuando me acabo de enterar de que existe._

_Por favor ven, todos aquí te esperamos y nos morimos por conocerte._

_Un abrazo._

_ Sam._

Lo primero el tipo este dice que es mi hermano y que el nombre ese de ahí era mi padre. La verdad es que me da igual quien fuese mi padre, al tipo no le importó que yo iba a nacer ¿por qué tiene que importarme a mí como se llama? Pero bueno el hijo no tiene la culpa…

Ahí pone que mi madre está muerta…

La verdad, me es indiferente. Supongo que soy un mal hijo. Lo acepto. Aunque ella tampoco es que fuera una buena madre así que estamos en paz. Dice que me marché de casa _¿Qué pretendías que hiciese mamá seguirte con tus locuras?_

Y por último quiere que vaya y contarme cosas sobre mi familia… Vale eso no me gusta. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con mi familia. Como todo el mundo sabe yo soy huérfano y ahora con más razón que mi madre se murió… No me interesa la vida de mi padre para nada…

Pero la otra parte… creo que debería concedérsela, al fin y al cabo el tipo hizo esfuerzos para contactar conmigo. Supongo que puedo conocer a mi hermano, volver aquí y seguir con mi vida de siempre.

Tampoco quiero herir sus sentimientos. Tal vez incluso esté bien lo de tener un hermano.

Hubiera sido infinitamente mejor si en vez de tener que ir hasta allí él hubiese venido aquí ya que lo de volver a ese sitio me ponía la piel de gallina. Pero bueno, supongo que puedo hacer un viaje rápido y volver en poco tiempo. Si me cae bien le diré que venga a visitarme algún día.

No pone el día que tengo que ir, sólo la semana que viene, creo que lo mejor es ir el lunes y acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta me daba verdadero pánico ese lugar, era tan… no hay palabras para describirlo, creo que es…

Un infierno, sí eso le viene bien, claro si exceptuamos que el infierno es cálido y ese lugar es demasiado frío.

Pero bueno, supongo que algo bueno tendrá que haber en todo esto ¿no? Llamaré al trabajo, y diré que no podre ir, es el único sitio donde me podrán echar de menos.

Bueno, ahí voy, espero que no siga siendo un lugar tan horrible como en mis recuerdos. Con un poco de suerte tienen un sol artificial o algo.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse a hacer el equipaje, no sabía que llevarme así que lo metí todo en la maleta. Suponía que con ropa de abrigo bastaría pero bueno ya me había ilusionado con lo de el sol artificial ¿Puedo soñar no?

* * *

Bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Creo que no es lo que se esperaba pero no sé quería escribir esta parte de Leah y cómo se tomó Joel la noticia.

¡Espero vuestros reviews!

Por favor decidme si os gusto o si no,

Me pongo triste cuando no tengo reviews T_T

*Libezzy*


	4. Consejo I

**Cap. 4: Consejo I**

***LA PUSH***

(Leah)

Ya estábamos entrando a la Push, podía ver la hoguera del consejo a lo lejos y escuchaba sus juegos y sus bromas. También podía sentir el olor de la comida asada que estaba segura que eran las hamburguesas especiales de mi madre.

Al oler esto me embargó la nostalgia, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi madre y la necesitaba mucho. Ella siempre me había apoyado en todo, incluso se cortó su pelo a la vez que yo porque sabía lo mucho que me dolió tener que hacerlo, me encantaba mi pelo largo…

Y mi padre, aún me cuesta mucho aceptar que él no está ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta? A mi padre le encantaba ir al consejo, nunca nos dejaba acompañarle a Seth y a mí porque decía que eran cosas de mayores y que algún día lo entenderíamos…

_Leah deja de deprimirte a ti misma, bastante tendrás que soportar en el consejo para ponerte así antes de llegar._ Me dije a mí misma y simulé una sonrisa para darme ánimos.

Cuando casi llegábamos al claro, Jake y yo tuvimos que correr para alcanzar a Seth que iba saltando súper emocionado y corriendo hacia ellos.

Allí estaban todos, Billy, mamá y el señor Ateara hablaban tranquilamente sentados cerca del fuego. Quil tenía a Claire sentada en sus piernas. Jared estaba hablando animadamente con Kim. Paul y Rachel estaban besándose como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor. Embry, Collin y Brady jugaban a darse golpes, (sí, es extraño pero claro ellos también). Y por supuesto también estaba Sam con sus brazos alrededor de Emily

- ¡Pero mirad quiénes han venido! ¡Los amigos de las sanguijuelas! – Paul tan amable como siempre.

- Paul basta, gracias por venir chicos - lo atajó Sam.

Abrazamos a todos y nos sentamos los tres al otro lado de los líderes de la tribu. Bueno mi madre estaba entre Seth y yo, apenas si la dejábamos respirar porque la teníamos aplastada entre nuestros abrazos. Pero ella no se quejaba. También nos había echado de menos.

Comenzamos a comer aquella enorme pila de hamburguesas que era difícil pensar que era para tan poca gente, ¡estaban deliciosas! Por fin comida de verdad, me había ya hartado de cazar. Comer como loba era realmente asqueroso, pero la comida de los vampiros también lo era con su horrible olor. Decidí que le diría a mi madre si podía mandarnos provisiones de su riquísima comida.

De pronto Billy carraspeó y dijo:

- Bueno vamos a iniciar la parte importante por la que ha sido convocada este consejo, en esta ocasión no contaremos las historias ya que hay muchos puntos que debatir. Después de hablar todos hemos pensado que lo primero es dejar hablar a Jacob. Hijo por favor cuéntanos cuáles son esas noticias que traes.

- Pues yo quería contar, que me imprimé y…

- ¿Y esa es la gran noticia tan urgente que nos tenías que contar Jacob? La verdad no es muy importante – dijo Paul burlándose.

- Paul, deja hablar a Jacob – le regañó Sam.

- Sí, me imprimé, y sí Paul esto es la gran noticia, pero creo que debería empezar por el principio… hace algún tiempo todos nos enteramos de que Bella estaba embarazada. Aquel bebé que todos queríais matar. Yo también, lo reconozco, pero lo de pasar por encima de la madre era excesivo. Bueno el caso, es que hace unos días ese bebé nació. Se llama Nessie y yo me imprimé de ella. Creo que es importante la noticia ya que todos conocéis la norma de que ningún lobo matará al objeto de la imprimación de otro y vuestro objetivo era acabar con mi pequeña…

Nadie dijo ninguna palabra todos se quedaron con la boca colgando intentando asimilarlo.

- ¿En serio Jacob? – dijo Quil

- Sí, es cierto Quil, ella es la razón que me ata a la tierra. – dijo Jake con esa forma tan intensa de hablar que usaba cuando hablaba de Nessie

- Pero ella no es de la tribu, ¿cómo puede tener los mejores genes para conseguir una buena descendencia? – dijo Sam.

- No sabemos la razón exacta de la imprimación. Yo siempre pensé que el objetivo era conseguir lobos más fuertes – contestó Billy.

- Sea como sea no podéis tocar a la niña. Sabéis que eso desencadenaría una lucha a muerte. Ese es el motivo por el que hemos venido – contesté zanjando el tema.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Leah? – Me dijo Jared - en qué momento cambiaste tanto como para adorar a una chupasangre. Creo que deberíamos saber más de esa chica. Tal vez sea un peligro para toda la tribu. No pienso permitir que Kim esté en peligro porque tú seas feliz con tu imprimada Jacob.

- ¿Quién dice que la niña es un peligro? – contestó Seth

Ahí contamos toda la historia de Nessie y cómo ella era capaz de controlar su forma de actuar. También tuvimos que contarles que Bella ahora era vampiro pero que no podían atacarles porque Jacob había dado permiso para su transformación.

- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres Jacob? ¿Cómo puedes poner en peligro a toda la tribu por tu capricho con esa chica? ¡EL TRATADO ESTÁ ROTO! – gritó Sam.

- De eso nada Sam. Soy tan Alpha como tú y tengo el mismo derecho de dar esa orden que tú. Tal vez incluso más, pero no voy a discutir eso. Edward vino a pedir esa autorización al nieto de Ephraim Black con quien ellos sellaron el tratado y yo se la di, ¡TENGO DERECHO A HACERLO, Y SI NO TE GUSTA PUES TE AGUANTAS! – le contestó Jake

Miré a Jake alucinando. Nunca le había visto así. No es que Sam no se lo mereciera pero no era típico de él. Pero claro él haría cualquier cosa por Nessie y no iba a permitir que el tratado se rompiera, ya que en el mejor de los casos eso significaría que los Cullen se marcharían muy lejos…

Todos se miraron igual de sorprendidos que yo, pero nadie dijo nada ya que todos sabíamos que Jake tenía razón.

Después de eso nos prometieron no atacar a los Cullen ni a Nessie y luego Sam le dijo a Jake.

- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar Jake? ¿Dejarás que Seth y Leah vuelvan con nosotros al lugar donde pertenecen?

- Yo nunca les negué eso. De hecho ellos pueden volver cuando quieran, saben que son totalmente libres para hacer lo que deseen. Nunca doblegaría su voluntad para que continuasen a mi lado.

- Jake de verdad me ofendes, yo no pienso abandonarte nunca, además recuerda que tenemos un pacto. - Le dije a Jake

Seth estaba conmigo, nosotros éramos una manada y estaríamos siempre juntos.

Después de discutirlo decidimos que seríamos dos manadas y nos coordinaríamos para la protección de la Push cada uno con su Alpha y en su mente propia claro. Lo cual fue una gran satisfacción para mí.

- Bueno aclarado este punto volvamos a la segunda parte del consejo, aquello por lo que Sam nos convocó aquí. – continuó Billy

* * *

Hacemos un pacto ¿vale? si me dejáis muchos reviews en un rato intento subir la segunda parte del consejo donde se explica el motivo de la carta a Joel, es que es muy largo y no me cabía entero aquí.

Quiero aclarar algo, yo a Leah no me la imagino como la de la peli, creo que no la hicieron nada de justicia y cogieron a una actriz que no pegaba. En el libro se dice que Leah es una chica muy guapa, incluso más que Emily.

No puedo poneros una foto porque no me la imagino como una actriz concreta, es una chica muy guapa con su pelo por los hombros color negro. Mirando por los sitios donde pusieron otras Leah me podría pegar también Brenda Song o la hermana de Boo-Boo Stewart aunque tampoco son exactamente como yo me imagino a Leah...

Bueno si tenéis otra sugerencia decídmelo y entre todos buscamos la verdadera imagen de Leah y pongo la foto en el perfil para que todos la vean.

Hoy no lo puse pero todo el mundo ya sabe que los personajes son todos de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo inventé a Joel.

Por favor dejadme reviews, veo que mucha gente me lee pero muy pocos me escriben :(

Aunque ¡estoy contenta! ¡conseguí que me leyeran personas de 9 países distintos!

Muchos besitos


	5. Consejo II

**Cap. 5: Consejo II**

Sam empezó a contar toda la historia:

_"Bien, pues mi noticia es algo compleja, veréis, hace apenas unos días una mujer de la tribu de los macah, Ayleen Laine, estaba a punto de morir y estaba buscando a mi padre. Por esto decidí ir yo para decirle que mi padre había muerto hace mucho tiempo y a ver qué era lo que quería. _

_Me dijo que ella hacía veinte años estuvo con él y que tuvieron un hijo juntos. Mi padre al enterarse de que estaba embarazada la abandonó y volvió a la Push. La mujer buscaba a mi padre ya que al parecer su hijo se marchó de casa y no volvió a saber nada de él. Quería que nosotros le buscásemos para que conociera a la familia por parte de su padre aunque nos dijo que seguramente sería muy difícil ya que el chico no tenía ningún tipo de aprecio por su padre..."_

- ¿Cómo quieres que tenga aprecio por su padre si él lo abandonó y nunca se preocupó por él? – les dije a todos un poco enfadada - Creo que es de lo más normal en este caso.

- ¡Hombre Leah, ya pensé que ibas a decir algo bueno! Al fin y al cabo los chupasangres no te cambiaron tanto, sigues tan maja como siempre. – Me dijo Jared con su sarcasmo habitual.

- Lo mismo digo idiota.

- Niños dejad de discutir – nos dijo Sam

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho. No soportaba a Jared. Si ese comentario lo hubiese hecho cualquiera no habría pasado nada, pero claro, como es Leah… Algún día le arrancaré la cabeza a este prepotente, pero por encima de todo no soportaba que Sam me dijera niña ¿Quién se cree que es?

- Leah tranquila. – Seth se acercó a mí e intentó tranquilizarme. – Sam continúa por favor.

Entonces Sam siguió con su historia:

"_Eso mismo que dijo Leah es lo que yo pensé. El chico estaba totalmente en su derecho de no querer saber nada de su familia pero entonces me di cuenta de algo… _

_Ese chico tiene sangre Quileute en sus venas y tiene veinte años, está dentro de las edades que tenemos todos nosotros y es muy posible que el chico también se transforme. Por ello los ancianos y yo decidimos buscarlo por las ciudades vecinas. No fue fácil encontrarle ya que lo único que sabíamos de él era que su nombre era Joel Laine (ya que solo tenía el apellido de su madre) y ninguna otra pista por donde seguir buscando. Por suerte conseguimos dar con él en Seattle._

_Pensamos que la mejor forma de hacer esto era hacer que el chico viniese y pudiéramos comprobar si tiene nuestras características. Lo cual es muy posible ya que preguntamos a un conocido cómo era y nos dijo que era un chico muy alto y musculoso. Que sus músculos no eran muy normales ya que el chico jamás había ido al gimnasio ni hacía demasiado ejercicio físico._

_Le envié una carta pidiéndole que por favor viniese a la Push la semana que viene. De esta forma podremos ver si hay riesgo de que se transforme o no, si es así no podemos permitirle que siga viviendo en Seattle. Tendremos que hacer algo para conseguir que el chico venga a vivir aquí, a la Push, y tal vez acelerar su transformación enfadándole de sobremanera si se niega a ello"._

- ¿Qué? Hasta ahora nadie se ha transformado fuera de la reserva, tal vez si él no viene aquí nunca se transformará. – Les dije.

- Leah no estamos seguros de eso. Tal vez ha sido casualidad que nadie se haya transformado fuera, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se transforme en medio de Seattle – Me contestó Billy

- ¿Y por si acaso tenéis que condenar a ese pobre chico a esta vida? Según lo que Sam ha dicho, el chico no quiere tener nada que ver con este lugar, ¿creéis que es justo condenarle a estar aquí por siempre? – Les dije enfadada.

Todos bajaron la mirada. Sabían que yo tenía razón en eso. Pero claro no iban a dármela…

- Pues me temo que vamos a tener que hacerlo Leah. Sería muy peligroso si el chico se transforma en medio de la ciudad sin tener a nadie cerca para poder ayudarlo. Eso haría su _condena_ aún más dura. – me contestó el señor Ateara.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó Jake

Lo miré alucinando, no podía creer que Jake se hubiese prestado a semejante cosa.

- Tenemos que conseguir que venga aquí y una vez que venga veremos cómo hacemos. Si vemos que se va a transformar podemos forzar su enfado para provocar su transformación o bien le contamos todo para que esté informado y así acceda a no marcharse de aquí. – Le contestó Sam.

- En caso de saber que el chico está aquí convocaremos de nuevo el consejo para ver lo que hacemos. Las manadas estaréis en contacto para así poder daros el aviso cuando Joel llegue. Creo que eso es todo, con esto podemos cerrar esta reunión del consejo. Nos vemos la semana que viene. – dijo Billy.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? Ese chico odiaba este lugar. Si era difícil para nosotros que amábamos la Push para él sería aún peor. Pero claro parece que el chico no le importa a nadie…

Entonces Billy y Sue se acercaron a nuestra pequeña manada para preguntarnos si por fin volveríamos a casa. Jake dijo que sí, ahora que el peligro había pasado podíamos volver a este lugar e ir a visitar a los Cullen de vez en cuando. En el caso de Jake, supongo que mínimo tres visitas diarias. Pero en mi caso sería un problema, ¿qué excusa tendría ahora para ver a mi pequeña? Supongo que tendré que ir a velar por la seguridad de mi alpha por si acaso...

Jake nos anunció que iría a avisar a los Cullen sobre las nuevas circunstancias para que supiesen que ya no corrían ningún peligro. Aunque claro todos sabíamos que era una excusa para estar con Nessie un ratito más.

Mi mamá, Seth y yo volvimos a nuestra casa, era genial estar aquí otra vez, nada más llegar me lancé sobre mi cama, ¡guau, volvería a dormir en mi colchón!

* * *

No iba a subir más porque no recibí reviews y eso me puso muy triste :(

Pero bueno ya lo tenía escrito así que lo voy a subir

Se lo dedico a mi rack moon que fue la única que me mandó review así que para ti va Raquel :)

A todos los que me leéis por favor aunque solo sea una carita sonriente si os gusta y una triste si no, no pido más.

Besitos

*Libezzy*


	6. La Push

**Cap. 6: La Push**

(Joel)

Habían pasado varios días y ya era lunes. Iba en mi coche camino de La Push. Si algo bueno tenía este viaje era poder ir en mi coche, me encantaba conducir. Aunque el principal motivo de llevar el coche era poder salir huyendo a la más mínima oportunidad.

Solo pensar en aquel lugar me deprimía, hacía que mis viejos recuerdos salieran a la luz. De pequeño no viví aquí pero esta reserva se parecía demasiado a la de los Macah y yo ya no quería más tribus con sus ridículas supersticiones. ¿Cómo una persona en su sano juicio puede creer realmente que su antepasado era un lobo? Era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

Llegaría allí, conocería a mi hermano pero como mucho a la mañana siguiente volvería a mi desordenado apartamento en Seattle.

Poco a poco fui observando como el cielo estaba cada vez más nublado y cuando comenzó a llover llegué a Forks, quedaban unos quince kilómetros para llegar a La Push.

Me llamó la atención la gente de este pueblo. Todos iban muy abrigados con ropa muy gruesa. Es cierto que llovía pero hacía calor, yo de hecho al entrar al pueblo comencé a sentir mucho calor, hasta el punto que tuve que quitarme el abrigo y quedarme con solo una camiseta de manga corta.

Supongo que es psicológico. Ven la lluvia y se abrigan.

Y finalmente llegué a La Push, estaba justo como yo lo recordaba, oscuro y lluvioso, me temo que mi ilusión del sol artificial no llegó…

Tuve que detener el coche ya que había mucha gente en medio de la carretera. Me hicieron señas de que aparcase a la derecha. Lo hice y bajé tomando una gran bocanada de aire para darme fuerzas a mí mismo.

Nada más bajar un tipo muy extraño adelantó un paso y me preguntó:

- ¿Eres Joel Laine?

- Sí, soy yo. Sin más el tipo fue hacia mí y me abrazó.

- Qué alegría tenerte aquí hermano, yo soy Sam.

Me quedé de piedra, al parecer mi hermano era un poco exhibicionista ya que iba por ahí solo con unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados. Una cosa es que no hiciera tanto frío como para ir abrigado pero vamos una camiseta no da tanto calor, más que nada porque está lloviendo y pararía algo el agua…

Me sacó de mis pensamientos y me presentó a un señor en silla de ruedas que me dijo que era Billy Black, una tal Sue y algunos chicos así como él, se ve que a los chicos de este lugar les gustaba presumir de músculos. Luego fue hacia una chica, cuando la vi me quedé de piedra tenía unas grandes cicatrices en su cara, intenté saludarla sin que se me notara la impresión pero no sé si lo conseguí.

- Ella es Emily, mi prometida. - Dijo mi hermano

_Joel eres un genio, justo te quedas flipando con la cara de la prometida de tu hermano si es que ya te vale…_

- Mu… mucho gusto – tartamudeé. ¿Cómo se habría hecho esas cicatrices?

Sam me dijo que podía instalarme en su casa unos días para conocernos mejor. Yo le dije que había pensado volver al día siguiente a casa pero mi hermano me chantajeó diciendo:

- ¿Cómo vas a marcharte tan pronto? Déjame conocerte unas semanas y si luego ves que no te caigo bien puedes marcharte.

_¿Qué? ¿Semanas? Joel tu infierno comienza ahora… _

Aunque aún tampoco conocía demasiado a mi hermano… ¿mi conciencia me molestaría si ahora echo a correr y nunca vuelvo?

- Me quedaré unos días – dije.

Sí lo reconozco, no era capaz de irme, para una vez que tenía algún familiar amable ¿no la iba a cagar no?

Me llevaron hasta una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, mi hermano me dijo que era su casa pero que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de su novia, que ya me llevaría hasta allí y me encantaría aquel lugar.

¿Qué me encantaría la casa de su novia? Mi hermano era un tipo un poco raro. ¿Desde cuándo van los hermanos a casa de la…? cuñada creo que se dice…

Espero que al menos haya chicas guapas por aquí, yo de momento no había visto ninguna, pero bueno ¿alguna tiene que haber no?

Lo reconozco soy un ligón incapaz de sentar la cabeza. Mi compañero Tom lo llama miedo al compromiso. Yo prefiero decir que adoro mi libertad. Según mi amiga Susan jamás me comprometeré con nadie a no ser que ocurra un milagro o algo por el estilo…

Justo cuando pensaba en todo esto llegó una chica guapísima, era morena con su pelo hasta la cintura y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo.

_Tal vez no esté tan mal mi visita a la Push…_

- Joel, esta es Rachel – me dijo mi hermano.

- Encantado preciosa – le dije con una sonrisa.

Entonces uno de los chicos se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

_Genial, tiene novio._

Después fuimos todos a la playa y me estuvieron contando como era su vida en este lugar, ya que yo me negué en redondo a hablar de nada que tuviese que ver con ese tipo al que llamaban mi padre.

.

.

.

(Leah)

Estaba en el bosque sin hacer nada en concreto. Esta mañana Sam dio la alarma de que su hermano había llegado y Seth y Jacob habían ido a su encuentro. Yo pedí permiso para no ir.

Me sentía muy mal por el pobre chico. Tal vez si no hubiese venido nunca habría tenido que transformarse y yo no estaba dispuesta a participar en esto si podía impedirlo. Todos sabían que si me hubiesen dado a elegir no sería una loba, seguiría siendo una chica normal. Jacob era el único que me entendía ya que él tampoco había querido nunca esta vida. Claro que él ahora estaba entusiasmado con eso de la inmortalidad.

De pronto escuché un par de voces en mi cabeza, al parecer Jacob y Seth estaban en fase.

_- Hola chicos_

_- Buenas Leah -_ me contestaron los dos

_- El chico nuevo parece majo_ - dijo Seth

Entonces vi la mente de Seth y me arrepentí de no haber ido con ellos, ¡el chico estaba buenísimo! Tenía el pelo moreno, corto y despeinado y unos ojazos preciosos, por no hablar de lo sexy que le quedaba la camiseta marcando sus abdominales…

_- ¡Qué asco Leah! deja de pensar esas cosas puaj_ - me dijo mi hermano poniendo una mueca de asco con su hocico.

_- ¡Eso Leah! es asqueroso -_ contestó Jake

_- Lo mismo pensaba yo de Bella así que ahora te aguantas._

_- Así que te habría gustado venir con nosotros, eh hermanita -_ ver a Seth moviendo la frente en un intento de levantar las cejas hizo que me partiera de risa

- Jajajajajajajajajaja

De pronto el ambiente de broma cesó y Jacob habló con tono ya serio:

_- Bueno el caso es que el chico se transformará pronto, su temperatura ya era muy elevada así que supongo que habrá que estar al tanto para que cuando sea el momento esté lejos de la gente_.

_- ¿Va a transformarse? _

_- Sí, ya están preparando el consejo para contarle todo en estos días. Quieren que lo sepa aunque aún no se haya transformado para que esté preparado. Este consejo no será tan importante como el otro así que si quieres puedes quedarte Leah. Aunque después de ver lo que piensas del nuevo supongo que sí irás. _

Entonces Jake también empezó a hacer el mismo movimiento de Seth con la frente. Esos dos eran un par de idiotas. Debería haber controlado mis pensamientos, ahora me darán la paliza. Así que pensé que lo mejor era salir de fase para que me dejasen en paz.

Una vez que salí de fase y me vestí volví a mis pensamientos, ¡es que era un auténtico bombón!

* * *

Me costó un montón hacer este capítulo porque mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, pero bueno más o menos así quedo.

Espero que os guste y que me mandéis reviews. Hace muchísima ilusión cuando entras y ves que hay reviews, ¡dan ganas de ponerse a escribir mil capítulos! además así se si a alguien le gusta la historia y debo seguir escribiendo.

También acepto todo lo que se os ocurra, ¡necesito ideas para continuar! :)

Besitos

*Libezzy*


	7. Transformación

Aclaro otra vez que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, aunque Joel es mío, si queréis también os lo presto jeje.

También decir que las frases escritas en mayúsculas representan los gritos y las palabras en cursiva son las frases que utilizan los lobos para comunicarse en sus mentes.

* * *

**Cap. 7: Transformación**

(Joel)

Me levanté por la mañana sintiéndome muy extraño. Creo que estaba enfermo porque parecía que tenía fiebre y además tenía mucho calor… ¿qué pasaba en este lugar? ¿Cómo es posible que hiciese tanto calor en un lugar sin sol?

Entonces escuché un golpe en mi puerta y mi hermano dijo:

- Joel ¿estás despierto? Vístete rápido que iremos a casa de Emily a desayunar con el resto de los chicos.

- Ya vooooy.

¿Este era mi recibimiento por ser nuevo o estos chicos eran siempre así? A todos sitios van juntos. Tal vez hasta se rasguen los pantalones juntos para hacerse los malotes.

Definitivamente los Quileutes eran raros, además ¿qué comían para ser tan enormes? Si no fuera porque son amables conmigo de veras que estaría asustado.

Fui con mi hermano hasta casa de su novia y allí estaban todos los demás, y como no, yo era el único que vestía con camiseta. Pero lo que me sorprendió era como comían, en la mesa había unas magdalenas gigantes (había visto pasteles más pequeños) y se las comían a la misma velocidad que una si fueran de tamaño normal.

Me senté con ellos y curiosamente me comí una entera, ¿Qué le pasaba a mi apetito? ¿Desde cuándo comía así?

Luego de eso salimos al jardín. La verdad es que la casa era preciosa. Nos sentamos en el suelo y empecé a jugar a las cartas con mi hermano, Paul y Embry.

- Por cierto Joel, esta noche haremos un consejo y te contaremos cosas importantes sobre la tribu – me dijo Sam

- No gracias, no me apetece saber nada sobre la tribu. No os ofendáis, en serio me caéis muy bien pero este es vuestro sitio no el mío. Ya os dije que no me interesa nada sobre mi padre ni sobre su historia.

- ¿PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA NEGARTE A LAS HISTORIAS DE LA TRIBU? – Me dijo Paul empezando a temblar y Sam mandó a Jared que lo llevase lejos de allí.

- No me creo nada pero no quiero saber nada de todo esto. No me importan las leyendas de este lugar, sólo vine para conocer a mi hermano y ya lo he hecho así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – Le dije al lugar donde se había marchado Paul.

De pronto se escuchó una especie de aullido y todo pasó demasiado rápido. Del bosque apareció un lobo gris y yo sentí un fuego extendiéndose por el interior de mi cuerpo. Era como si algo dentro de mí quisiera salir, de pronto sentí como un mareo y se escuchó un sonido similar al de la tela rasgandose.

Entonces todo cambió...

_Paul estate quieto dónde estás, Joel tranquilízate te lo explicaré todo._

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esas voces en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué siento todo tan extraño? Entonces miré hacia abajo, ¡qué demonios! ¿Por qué tengo pelo?

_Joel eres un licántropo_

_¿Un qué? Vale, creo que ya lo entiendo Sam, la magdalena gigante tenía algo raro y por eso ahora estoy alucinando ¿verdad?_

_Es la realidad Joel, forma parte de las historias de la tribu. Los Quileutes podemos transformarnos en lobos para defender a la tribu y ahora tú formas parte también de todo esto. Pero tranquilo en un consejo te contaremos las historias de las que proviene todo esto y mientras tanto te ayudaremos con todo. _Me dijo Sam (creo que era el lobo negro que tenía delante)

_¿Es una broma verdad? Las magdalenas tenían algo extraño y queríais reíros de mí ¿verdad?. Es un buen chiste, no me enfadaré pero decidme como vuelvo al mundo real…_

Genial, le estaba suplicando a un lobo. – me dije con sarcasmo.

_Es la verdad Joel, ahora tienes que relajarte, te ayudaré a volver a tu forma humana_

….

(Leah)

Estaba en casa tumbada viendo la tele cuando llegó Seth, llamó a mi madre y nos dijo:

- Acabo de hablar con Jake. Sam lo llamó, al parecer el chico nuevo ya entró en fase. Quiere que celebremos un consejo en cuanto salga de fase para explicarle todo. Dice que así será más sencillo ya que el chico se niega a creer en las historias y piensa que todo es una alucinación.

- ¿Tan pronto? Vaya, no estaba tan caliente ayer como para entrar en fase de inmediato. Supongo que esos chicos hicieron algo que le enfadó mucho. - Contestó mi madre.

- Pobrecillo, ahora estará condenado a esta vida cuando ni siquiera quiere estar en este lugar. ¿De verdad no sentís lástima por él? – Les dije a los dos. A mí en verdad me parecía que debía de estarlo pasando fatal.

Entonces mi madre habló:

- Leah, esto no es una condena. Es un orgullo para toda la tribu que vosotros podáis defenderla. Deberíais verlo como un honor tener la magia corriendo por vuestras venas. Sé que es muy duro para ti cariño, ser una mujer loba es aún más difícil, además estando Sam de por medio… pero algún día yo estoy segura que estarás feliz por lo que eres.

- Mamá si estás intentando hablarme de la imprimación estás equivocada, eso no está hecho para mí. Para mí solo se creó el sufrimiento y la tortura, cuanto antes lo acepte mejor. No quiero soñar con algo que nunca llegaré a tener… Por cierto Seth dile a Jacob que no iré al consejo, me dio la opción de negarme y de veras que no me apetece que no me apetece todo esto.

* * *

Bueno aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, hoy no iba a escribir más pero el review de beaa me animó :)

Sé que estoy alargando mucho el momento pero es que quería que pasaran estas cosas antes, por eso lo escribí para que para el próximo ya tengáis el encuentro :)

¡Espero vuestros reviews!

Gracias a todos los que la estáis leyendo aunque no deis muestras de presencia XD

Si alguien sabe que son los hits le agradecería en el alma que me lo explicase porque me estoy volviendo loca de la curiosidad.

Bueno nada más ya me marcho, ya sabéis si hay reviews actualizo antes porque los reviews son mi inspiración :)

Besitos

Libezzy


	8. tropiezo accidental

**Cap. 8: Tropiezo accidental**

(Leah)

Iba camino a la tienda a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba mi madre para la cena del consejo.

Por una parte me sentía muy rara. Era la primera vez que iba a faltar a un consejo desde que era loba. Aunque lo pasaba mal allí teniendo que ver a Sam y Emily juntos, me gustaba escuchar todas las historias de la tribu, hacía que me sintiese más cerca de mi padre.

Por el camino me encontré con Quil jugando con Claire, era divertido ver a Quil por la calle a cuatro patas y la niña subida encima, hay que ver lo que hacían algunos por la imprimación. Al menos hoy tuvo suerte y no lo disfrazó de princesa…

Entré en la tienda y compré todo para el consejo. Al salir iba pensando en lo que había pasado en la tienda, como siempre el dependiente me miró mal por comprar tanta comida, no sé qué piensan de nosotros creo que creen que somos animales o algo así y por eso comemos tanto. Aunque bueno tampoco están equivocados…

Iba tan despistada con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que venía nadie hasta que choqué con él.

.

.

.

(Joel)

Por fin había conseguido salir del animal ese, no podía creer nada de lo que me contaron ¿cómo voy a ser yo un hombre lobo? Pero claro, era la única explicación que había. Eso o me había vuelto completamente loco. Y francamente, no sé que prefiero…

De pronto choqué con alguien que al parecer iba tan distraído como yo. Instantáneamente llevé los brazos a su alrededor para evitar que se cayese y le dije:

- Perdona no te había visto.

- Tranquilo, yo también iba distraída. - Me contestó la chica

Entonces ella alzó la mirada y yo la miré a los ojos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Y sentí algo muy extraño era como si la gravedad hubiese cambiado, como si ella fuera el mismo centro del universo…

Creo que acabo de enamorarme de la preciosa chica que tengo delante.

Ninguno de los dos se movía sólo nos mirábamos, mis manos continuaban agarrándola, no sé el tiempo que estuvimos los dos ahí parados y tampoco me importaba.

.

.

.

(Leah)

No podía creerlo, me sentía tan bien mirando los ojos de este chico. Yo que tanto había dicho que era imposible, que el destino no guardaba nada para mí y ahora me imprimé. Me imprimé con el chico más guapo del mundo. Sólo podía sonreír como una idiota y mirar sus preciosos ojos marrones.

De pronto me soltó y me dijo.

- Hola soy Joel, encantado.

- Yo soy Leah – dije poniéndome colorada como un tomate, menos mal que mi piel era un poco oscura…

- Qué bonito nombre. – eso hizo que me pusiera aún más roja.

Seguimos mirándonos un buen rato sin saber bien que decir, yo sólo disfrutaba de sentir que mi vida al fin tenía sentido.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – Finalmente él habló – soy nuevo aquí y me dijeron que la playa es muy bonita pero aún no pude verla.

- Claro, yo puedo enseñarte dónde está. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

Por el camino, me preguntó cómo era mi vida en este lugar, yo le conté un poco las cosas que la gente solía hacer para divertirse. No le dije nada sobre los licántropos porque aunque sabía que él se había transformado no quería asustarle con el tema.

Él me contó sobre su vida en Seattle y las cosas que hacía allí.

Nuevamente me sentí mal porque sentía que le habían arrebatado su vida al hacerlo venir hasta este lugar. Él se dio cuenta de mi cambio de actitud y me preguntó:

- ¿Dije algo que te molestó? Perdón si fue así, lo que menos quiero es ofenderte.

- No, no es nada. Es sólo que parece que no te gusta estar aquí, que eras más feliz en Seattle.

- Si te soy sincero, hasta hace un rato sí pensaba eso, pero ahora… -

Se puso rojo y se calló de pronto, entonces miró su reloj y dijo:

- Uff se hace muy tarde, me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero me obligaron a ir a una especie de reunión esta noche, me temo que no puedo faltar. ¿Podré verte mañana?

- De hecho yo también tengo que irme, se supone que debería haber llevado la compra a mi madre hace ya un buen rato. Y si… quieres… pues podemos… vernos… mañana – estaba tan nerviosa que ni me salían las palabras ¿pensaría que estoy desesperada?

- Me encantaría, ¿qué te parece si mañana quedamos para dar un paseo por la playa? me gusta hablar contigo. – me dijo con su dulce sonrisa.

- Sí, eso sería genial. ¿Nos vemos aquí?

- Perfecto.

Lo vi alejarse de la playa corriendo, no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarlo embobada. Cuando desapareció regresé a mi casa para llevarle las cosas a mi madre. Tal vez me regañaría pero no me importaba, me sentía tan feliz que tenía ganas de saltar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues tardé un poco en subir este en comparación con los otros. Pero es que me costó mucho hacerlo, llevo tiempo esperando a escribirlo y nunca me acaba de convencer el resultado. Espero que os guste :)

beaa perdón por dejarte con la intriga todo el puente es que en serio que intenté subirlo antes pero no quería subir lo primero que escribí porque era realmente malo. Espero no decepcionarte por la espera (yn)

Raquel, ¡gracias por todos tus reviews! sabes que te quiero un montón :)

A todos los que perdisteis un minuto de vuestro tiempo en escribirme muchas gracias ^^ no os hacéis una idea de lo que me animan los comentarios, al entrar al MSN los leo y me dan muchas ganas de escribir :')

Besitos

Libezzy


	9. Confusiones

**Cap. 9: Confusiones**

(Joel)

No podía creer lo que sentía. Realmente había sentido algo muy extraño con esa chica. Algo muy especial, es como si ella fuese todo mi mundo. Acababa de dejarla allí y ya me moría de ganas de verla de nuevo.

Fue como una especie de amor a primera vista. Yo pensé que eso sólo pasaba en las películas. Nunca en mi vida había estado realmente enamorado pero no sé que tiene esta chica que me hechizó.

Si no tuviera ese consejo, ahora podría seguir con ella. Quería conocer todo de ella, me encantaba su forma de hablar, de reírse, de sonrojarse… Pero sobre todo me encantaban sus ojos, eran tan misteriosos…

Era increíble como hacía sólo un día deseaba con todas mis fuerzas irme de este lugar. Luego me convierto en el animal ese y lo deseo aún más y ahora me tropiezo con esta chica y este lugar me parece el lugar más increíble del mundo.

_Definitivamente Joel, perdiste la cabeza._

En eso estaba cuando llegué a la casa de mi hermano, al entrar me miró de forma preventiva. Creo que cuando me fui lo asusté por toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Entonces le saludé con un una sonrisa, creo que no se lo esperaba porque me miró como si estuviese realmente loco.

- Deberíamos irnos ya, pronto empezará el consejo – me dijo.

- Claro vamos. – dije con una gran sonrisa

_Joel creo que tu hermano piensa que perdiste la cabeza por esa sonrisita tonta que tienes…_

- ¿Estás muy contento no? ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – Me contestó también sonriendo.

- ¿No puedo estar feliz? Sólo me convertí en un animal extraño, tampoco es para tanto. Además me está empezando a gustar este lugar, tal vez deba buscar un sitio donde vivir y todo.

- De verdad que me sorprendes hermanito. Pero nada de buscarte otro lugar para vivir, tú te quedarás aquí conmigo. Ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde, además me está entrando mucha hambre. Ya verás cuando pruebes la comida de Sue ¡está realmente deliciosa!.

- ¿Hay comida? Eso estará bien, me muero de hambre.

Cuando llegamos al consejo ya había mucha gente allí. Estaban todos amigos de mi hermano que por lo que me contaron todos eran lobos, ahora entendía muchas cosas, de ahí venía su exhibicionismo. Aunque yo de momento pensaba ir con camiseta, al menos hasta que se me rompieran todas.

También había algunas chicas, reconocí a Rachel, la chica que me había gustado el primer día aunque después de ver a Leah era insignificante para mí. También me presentaron a Kim, que era la novia de Jared. Además estaba el hombre que había conocido el día que llegué aquí, que iba en silla de ruedas y el otro hombre que era el abuelo de Quil. Ya casi conocía a todos y sólo llevaba aquí unos días.

- Ya casi estamos todos, ¿aún no llegaron los Clearwater? – Preguntó mi hermano que tenía abrazada a su novia.

- No, aún no, ¿también tienes hambre no? – le dijo Paul dándole un golpe en el hombro.

- Seth me dijo que vendrían en un rato porque la comida se retrasó. Que podrían venir antes pero Sue supone que tenéis ganas de comer. – le contestó Jacob.

Todos se echaron a reír, al parecer estaban dispuestos a esperar con tal de comer la famosa comida de Sue. Yo también tenía ganas de probarla ya me había entrado curiosidad.

Me senté y estuve hablando con Embry, era un buen chico, me reía mucho con él. Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que alguien gritó:

- ¡YA VIENEN!

Miré hacia el lugar por el que venían y vi que llegaban la mujer que me habían presentado el primer día y el pequeño Seth (todos le llamaban pequeño aunque en realidad el chico era bastante alto supongo que también será lobo, eso no lo sé), los dos traían unas bandejas enormes repletas de comida.

Aunque todos estos detalles dejaron de tener importancia en cuanto vi a la preciosa chica que venía detrás de ellos también cargada con comida. Era ella. La chica más linda que había visto en toda mi vida. La razón que me ataba a la tierra de forma inexplicable y la única que hacía saltar mi corazón tanto que temía que se escapara de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

La felicidad inicial que sentí de pronto se cambió por un sentimiento muy malo. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba todo esto, pero por lo que veía aquí éramos todos chicos, las únicas chicas que había eran las que eran novias de alguno de ellos. Ahí mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí como si me clavaran mil cuchillos en mi corazón.

¿Y si esta chica de la que estaba tan perdidamente enamorado era la novia de alguno de los amigos de mi hermano? En las pocas horas que hacía que la conocía ya había pensado que ella sería la mujer de mi vida, pero nunca pensé qué pasaría si ella ya tuviese una vida formada en la que yo no tuviese importancia…

No pude soportar mis pensamientos y eché a correr lejos del lugar donde estaban todos.

.

(Leah)

Después de conocer a Joel y sentir todo lo que sentí por él estaba claro que iba a ir al consejo ¡me moría de ganas de verlo otra vez!

Seth entró en fase cuando llegué a casa para avisar de que íbamos a llegar más tarde al consejo para que nos diese tiempo a preparar toda la comida.

Nadie en mi casa me dijo nada, supongo que veían mi cara de felicidad y no quisieron estropearla o decir algo que me hiciera volver otra vez a mi tristeza existencial.

Caminaba detrás de mi madre y mi hermano camino al consejo, estaba tan distraída que iba mucho más lenta que ellos. Cuando llegamos al consejo lo vi, estaba guapísimo, llamaba la atención entre todos los chicos porque era el único que usaba camiseta. No puedo negar que su camiseta negra le quedaba genial aunque creo que sin ella también estaría bastante bien…

Tenía una gran sonrisa, pero de pronto vi como su cara cambió, pasó a ser una cara muy triste, quise correr hacia él, abrazarle y poder consolarle pero echó a correr y se marchó del consejo...

Todos nos quedamos paralizados. Hasta que Paul tuvo que abrir su enorme bocota:

- Caray Leah, aún no abriste tu pico y ya espantaste al nuevo, si es que de verdad tienes un don para molestar a la gente – Paul tan amable como siempre. Como era de suponer casi todos le rieron la gracia.

- Sí Paul, es una pena que contigo no funcione así de bien, así no tendría que estar viendo tu estúpida cara todo el día. – Le contesté.

No podía entender lo que pasó, tal vez ya le habían contado todo sobre mí y no quería volver a saber nada de esta amargada. ¿Y si nunca quiere volver a saber nada de mí? Me dolía sólo el imaginarlo.

Sam dijo que iría a buscarlo. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no haber venido, al menos conservaría mis ilusiones…

- ¿Ya contasteis las historias? – Le pregunté a Billy.

- No aún no empezamos. No entiendo por qué el chico se marchó tan de repente.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo importante, seguramente él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Yo le había gustado mientras creía que era una chica normal pero ahora se enteró de que soy una chica loba y esto lo asustó. Por eso huyó así, no quería saber nada más de mí… ¿Quién iba a querer a una chica como yo?

* * *

Bueno aquí traigo nuevo capi,

Espero que os guste mucho ^^

Sorry por tardar en escribir este es que con lo del puente y todo pues no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir.

Gracias a todos los que me leísteis, ¡es genial ver que ya me leyó tanta gente! y sobre todo ¡gracias a los que me dejáis reviews! ¡sois unos soles enormes! además sois mi inspiracion siempre al entrar al correo y ver los reviews es cuando me pongo a escribir n_n

¡rack moon gracias x todo tu apoyo y por mandarme siempre reviews! hoy si no hubiera sido por ti no habría acabado el capi! así que te lo dedico :)

Bueno ¡muchos besitos para todos!

Libezzy


	10. Acantilado

**Cap. 10: Acantilado**

(Joel)

Había corrido hasta que paré de pronto al ver un acantilado bajo mis pies. Sabía que debería volver, aquel consejo había sido creado para contarme todas las historias sobre los lobos. Pero no iba a ser capaz de llegar allí y verla con otro…

¿Estaría ella con Seth y por eso habían venido juntos?

Al rato sentí un ruido detrás de mí y al girarme mi corazón se paralizó. Ella estaba aquí.

- Hola, vengo a ver si estás bien. Todos se preguntan por qué huiste así del consejo ¿te sientes bien? – no me miraba directamente mientras hablaba, tenía la miraba baja. Quizá se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba y su intención era no darme falsas esperanzas.

- Sí, más o menos. No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar. –Pensé que lo mejor era ser sincero a pesar de todo.

- Puedo imaginarme eso, supongo que pensaste que era alguien diferente, que esta no era mi vida… - me contestó.

_No exactamente alguien diferente, sólo que imaginaba que no tenías novio._

- Más o menos, supongo que debería haberlo imaginado, eres una chica realmente guapa, es una tontería pensar lo contrario… –Al demonio todo, iba a ser sincero, daba igual si mi corazón quedaba destrozado en el intento. Aún quería saberlo todo acerca de ella.

Ahí ella puso una cara extraña, como de haberse perdido en la conversación, de no entender nada de lo que decía.

- No entiendo de qué hablas Joel. – Era increíble como sonaba mi nombre en su voz. Me encantaba.

- Quiero decir que en realidad fui un idiota. Supongo que es normal que tengas novio. Sólo mírate. Eres preciosa.

- ¿Que tenga novio? – me contestó con la misma cara de sorprendida que antes.

- Sí claro, ¿de qué hablábamos si no? ¿Acaso Seth no es tu novio?

De repente rompió en una gran carcajada.

- Jajajaja… Seth… mi… jajajajajajajajaja – tuvo que sostenerse en el tronco de un árbol para no caer al suelo del ataque de risa ¿de qué se reía?- jajajajaja… mi novio… jajajajajaj… Seth… jajajaja.

Ya me estaba empezando a enfadar, ¿por qué se reía así? Al cabo de un rato cuando dejó de reírse le pregunté:

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso no es tu novio?

- Jajaja, no, Seth no es mi novio, jajajaja, es mi hermano.

_¿Su hermano? con razón se reía tanto._

- Bueno me da igual si es Seth u otro chico. El caso es que uno de esos chicos es tu novio y yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad...

Otra vez volvió a poner cara extraña.

- ¿Por qué dices que uno de ellos es mi novio? Yo no tengo novio.

_¿NO TIENE NOVIO?_

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Aún no estaba todo perdido, ella acababa de decir que ninguno de aquellos chicos era su novio. Pero entonces algo no cuadraba aquí…

-Si ninguno de ellos es tu novio… ¿entonces por qué estabas allí? Según lo que me pareció ver las únicas chicas que había eran las novias de algún… licántropo. –me obligué a decir la última palabra, aún me costaba un poco llegar a asimilarlo.

Ella entonces se puso colorada, dejó de mirarme, fue hasta el borde del acantilado y se sentó allí escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Pues… es que… yo – estaba muy nerviosa. Para intentar tranquilizarla fui hacia ella y me senté a su lado en el acantilado. – soy una… esto… yo…

Aparté su cara de sus manos y me puse a su altura para que me mirara, entonces dijo:

-Soy una chica lobo – entonces miró hacia otro lado y vi unas lágrimas asomar por la comisura de sus ojos – ya lo sabes, ahora ya nunca querrás volver a mirarme a la cara.

Se levantó del acantilado y echó a correr.

Fui tras ella y la tomé por la cintura.

-Sabes, yo también soy un chico lobo – le susurré al oído.

Sonrió ligeramente y me contestó:

-Lo sé.

Giré su cuerpo para que me mirase a la cara pero mantuve mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dije:

-¿Por qué piensas que no voy a querer mirarte nunca más a la cara? Si tienes la cara más bonita que he visto jamás. Me pasaría toda la vida mirándola sin cansarme. – Se sonrojó - Además me gusta la idea de que también seas una chica lobo, así también estaremos juntos en nuestro lado animal.

- ¿De verdad te gusta la idea? ¿No te parece algo horrible?

- Claro que no, ya te dije que me encanta. Me encanta porque eres tú. Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero… te quiero Leah.

- Yo también te quiero Joel – me dijo con una sonrisa y más lágrimas cayendo por su linda carita.

Limpié sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, nos acercamos y nos dimos un dulce beso. Fue increíble sentir sus labios junto a los míos. Nuestros corazones parecían querer saltar de nuestros pechos.

Después juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos.

Pero claro, no podía ser todo tan perfecto y algo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Sam sonaba llamarme en el bosque, decía que tenía que volver al consejo.

Tomé a Leah de la mano y fuimos de vuelta hasta el consejo, ahora los dos realmente felices.

* * *

Nuevo cap.

¡Espero que os guste mucho!

Ya me contaréis que os parece ¿me quedó muy empalagoso?

Bueno gracias a todos por leer la historia y por los reviews que me dejasteis :)

Besitos

Libezzy


	11. Llegada

**Cap. 11: Llegada**

(Leah)

Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Acababa de confesarme que me quería y lo más importante, no le importaba que yo fuera una chica lobo, incluso había dicho que le gustaba.

Si no fuera porque el chico más lindo de todo el mundo me tenía cogida de la mano estaría segura de que estaba soñando porque no podía ser que existiese tanta felicidad. Al menos para mí, aquella chica que parecía a estar destinada a sufrir por siempre.

Cuando estábamos llegando al consejo me pregunté qué dirían todos sobre nosotros cuando nos viesen llegar así. Tal vez ellos no deberían enterarse de momento. Conociendo a los chicos harían avergonzarse al pobre de Joel. Él aún no los conocía demasiado y no sabía lo que les gustaba hacerme de rabiar.

- Joel tal vez deberíamos separarnos para llegar al consejo… - le dije,

No quería verlo incómodo por las estupideces de Paul y compañía. Pero al observar su cara me di cuenta de que le dolieron mis palabras.

-¿No quieres que nos vean juntos? Está bien podemos hacerlo como quieras. –puso una carita muy triste, ¿estaba pensando que me avergonzaba de él?

En mi interior me di un par de bofetadas por haber dicho todo esto y haberlo hecho sentir así. Entonces me paré, me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza.

- Eres un tonto, ¿piensas que me avergüenzo de ti? – No contestó y eso que esperé un rato - Pues no, al contrario, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo que me gustaría gritárselo al mundo. Sólo lo dije porque les conozco. Especialmente a Paul, le encanta burlarse de mí y decirme de todo. No quería que te hiciese sentir mal a ti mal también.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUE SE BURLA DE TI? ¡VOY A MATARLO! – empezó a temblar sin control.

Entonces tomé su cara entre mis manos y le dije:

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada relájate. Es sólo que no nos llevamos bien pero nada más. No te preocupes. Tranquilízate. – Poco a poco fueron disminuyendo sus temblores - Guau, eres bueno. A todos nos costó bastante al principio ser capaz de tranquilizarnos sin entrar en fase.

Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos donde estaban todos. Cuando nos vieron aparecer dados de la mano todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ninguno se movía, parecía como si alguien hubiera puesto en pausa aquel momento, poco a poco fueron comenzando a moverse.

Mi madre me miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara, estaba súper feliz.

Seth y Jacob se estaban dando codazos el uno al otro mientras se reían y también me miraban levantando sus cejas (en persona no era tan divertido como cuando lo hacían en forma lobuna)

Y la manada de Sam me miraba con cara de no creerse nada de lo que estaban viendo.

Paul empezó a sonreír, no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Aún recordaba el día en que había empezado todo con Paul…

* Flashback *

Iba por la Push una noche después de la patrulla nocturna con Seth cuando aún estábamos en la manada de Sam. Seth se fue a casa y yo me fui a pasear por la playa. Me gustaba ir allí de noche, era un lugar muy solitario y agradable.

Pero al llegar escuché un sonido muy extraño, había alguien cantando. Nunca solía haber nadie en la playa tan tarde. Decidí acercarme y cuando llegué me di cuenta de que Paul se había pasado con el alcohol y estaba bailando y cantando una extraña canción.

Ese día como de costumbre me había insultado, así que decidí vengarme. Fui a casa corriendo y cogí un top y una minifalda y se lo puse. Además lo maquillé y le saqué un montón de fotos en distintas posturas.

Estuve allí hasta que amaneció y di la voz de alarma para que todos los lobos fueran a la playa…

Luego le dije:

- Así aprenderás que nadie se mete con Leah Clearwater.

Después de esto me juró que se vengaría de mí. Que si hasta ahora me habían parecido mal las cosas que me decía ahora serían mucho peor. Y que algún día, cuando menos me lo esperara, cuando fuese feliz, él lo arruinaría.

* Fin flashback *

Entonces puso su sonrisa maliciosa y cruel y me dijo:

-Caray Leah, esto sí que es mezquino incluso para ti, como Sam no te hizo caso ahora te ligas al hermano para vengarte ¿no? ¿No te da pena el pobre chico? Querías dártelas de la que se compadecía de él y ahora mira, por hacer daño a Sam no te importa nada. En verdad me das pena.

* * *

Este capítulo es super corto lo se u_u

Pero es que tengo problemas con la continuación y me sentía mal por llevar varios días sin subir capi.

Siento que fastidié un poco la historia, a ver si consigo arreglarla.

Por favor ahora más que nunca necesito ideas para continuar esto, si no tendré que dejarlo...

Gracias a todos x leer ^^

Besitos


	12. Culpabilidad

**Cap. 12: Culpabilidad.**

Entonces Paul puso su sonrisa maliciosa y cruel y me dijo:

- Caray Leah, esto sí que es mezquino incluso para ti, como Sam no te hizo caso ahora te ligas al hermano para vengarte ¿no? ¿No te da pena el pobre chico? Querías dártelas de la que se compadecía de él y ahora mira, por hacer daño a Sam no te importa nada. En verdad me das pena.

- ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

- Es la verdad, siempre estuviste muy enamorada de Sam. Hasta ayer mismo todos pudimos comprobar eso, y ahora así de la noche a la mañana apareces con el hermano de Sam. Está claro que lo estás haciendo para vengarte, pero el pobre chico no tiene la culpa.

No pude soportarlo más iba matar a este tipo, solté a Joel de la mano y me adelanté un paso para sentir una corriente eléctrica en mi espalda y entrar en fase rompiendo todas mis ropas. Paul me las pagaría por todo lo que dijo.

Paul entró también en fase y me abalancé sobre él. Ahora era un poco más difícil luchar que antes porque no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, así que tampoco podía anticipar sus movimientos.

Estuvimos forcejeando un buen rato. Conseguí morderlo en una pierna y ver como sangraba. Al menos eso me alivió un poco.

_Leah detente ahora mismo _la voz alpha de Jake me obligó a pararme y quedarme sentada en las patas traseras.

_¿Jake por qué me haces esto? Déjame al menos morderlo otra vez_

_Ya basta Leah, Sam y yo decidimos intervenir para deteneros porque te estaba viendo las intenciones, parecía que querías matarlo._

_Claro que quería ¿Acaso no oíste lo que me dijo?_

_¿Eso es lo que quieres? A pesar de todo Paul sigue siendo nuestro hermano. Además tú no eres así, estás cegada por la rabia, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando Joel se marchó._

_¿Joel se marchó?_

Entonces pude ver el rostro de Joel en la mente de Jake, se había marchado en cuanto yo solté su mano, pude ver su rostro, parecía totalmente destrozado. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos ¿habría creído lo que dijo Paul?

(Joel)

¿Qué estaba diciendo Paul? ¿Ella estaba conmigo para vengarse de mi hermano? ¿Estaba enamorada de mi hermano?

Entonces la miré, esperaba que me dijese que todo lo que estaba diciendo Paul era mentira, pero ella sólo lo miraba a él con rabia. ¿Lo miraba así por desvelar su secreto y revelar su venganza? ¿En verdad no me quería?

No podía soportarlo más, iba a pedirle que por favor me explicase todo cuando me soltó de la mano…

_Supongo que esto lo confirma, ya ni siquiera quiere estar a mi lado._

Sin más me di la vuelta y eché a correr lejos de allí. Fui hasta el lugar donde había aparcado mi coche el primer día. Cuando llegué, me monté en él y me alejé de este lugar.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, la única razón por la que deseaba quedarme había jugado conmigo. Yo no le importaba, sólo era su títere para poder llevar a cabo su venganza…

(Leah)

No podía creerlo, se había marchado ¿habría creído lo que dijo Paul? Si es así ahora mismo debe estar odiándome…

No podía permitir eso, al menos no antes de que yo pueda darle una explicación.

Corrí en mi forma lobuna por el lugar donde se había ido Joel, aún podía sentir su esencia pero de pronto esta desapareció al llegar a la carretera.

¿Se había marchado? ¿Me abandonó? ¡POR FAVOR ÉL NO!

No soportaré perderlo, necesito encontrarlo y aclarar todo esto con él. Tengo que explicarle que es lo más importante que me pasó en la vida. Es cierto que hasta ayer estaba amando a Sam, pero yo imprimé de él, Paul debería haberlo sabido en vez de pensar semejantes estupideces.

Debería volver y matarlo ahora que nadie me lo impide.

_De eso nada Leah, no te dejaré que lo ataques nuevamente_

Mierda, Jake aún no había salido de fase y seguía en mi mente.

_Vuelve al consejo Leah tenemos que hablar muchas cosas._

Fui hasta mi casa a buscar algo de ropa ya que la que llevaba había quedado hecha pedazos.

Cuando llegué al consejo les vi allí a todos. Busqué a Paul esperando atacarlo nuevamente y Jake me dio una mirada de advertencia. Al parecer Paul se había marchado.

_Mejor, no quería ver su estúpida cara._

Entonces Sam habló:

- Tenemos que hacer algo, se marchó y no sabemos dónde fue, ni siquiera sabe cómo funciona todo esto de los lobos. Hoy íbamos a contárselo y no nos dio tiempo. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

- Se marchó en un coche, podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Mientras le dije esto a Sam caí de rodillas en el suelo. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan estúpida, si en vez de ponerme como loca contra Paul me hubiese girado hacia él y le hubiera explicado lo importante que era para mí seguramente él estaría aquí y seríamos felices.

_¡ERES UNA IDIOTA LEAH!_

Me senté en el suelo y me abracé las rodillas acurrucándome mientras sentía como todo lo bueno que la vida me había dado después de tanto sufrimiento también había desaparecido. Esta vez por mi estupidez. No pude contener las lágrimas, lloré con todas mis fuerzas, si no lográbamos encontrarlo ahora sí que todo habría acabado para mí.

* * *

Bueno aquí estoy subiendo otro capítulo,

Mi inspiración más o menos volvió :)

Gracias por todos los reviews, me disteis muchas ganas de escribir así que aquí tenéis el capitulo ^^

¡rack moon gracias por todo! ¡Siempre estás ahí para apoyarme y ayudarme! ¡Te adoro!

Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo está un poco triste XD

Besitos

Libezzy


	13. Corazón destrozado

**Cap. 13: Corazón destrozado**

(Leah)

Seguía tirada en el suelo. No quería levantarme de allí. La vida ya no tenía sentido para mí. Él se había marchado y seguramente a estas alturas me odia porque piensa que lo utilicé para una especie de venganza. No podía ni siquiera moverme, ahora mi vida sí estaba acabada del todo. Sólo quería morirme, era mejor la muerte a sentir este horrible dolor que anidaba en mi corazón. Sentía voces a mi alrededor pero no me importaban, yo sólo quería que todo esto hubiese sido un mal sueño y poder despertarme.

De pronto sentí unos cálidos brazos a mi alrededor. Alguien intentaba consolarme… ¿no entendían que mi vida ya no tenía ningún sentido?

Giré mi cabeza hacia él y me quedé petrificada. Él nunca se había acercado tanto a mí, siempre mantenía la mayor distancia que podía conmigo. Podía ver una gran preocupación en sus ojos. Me abrazó más fuerte y me dijo:

-Leah tranquila vamos a encontrarle te lo prometo. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para traerle de vuelta.

No pude hacer otra cosa, sólo lloré más y me abracé con fuerza a Sam.

- Soy una estúpida, por mi culpa se fue – mi voz se quebró dos veces mientras lo decía

- No eres estúpida Leah, es sólo que él no sabía nada y le tomó por sorpresa, pero ya verás que haremos que lo entienda y todo saldrá bien. Por favor no llores, no soporto verte llorar. –Sam nunca se había comportado así conmigo desde que es lobo. Tal vez sea porque sabe que ya no estoy enamorada de él pero aún así era muy extraño hablar con él de esa forma, siempre había sido tan… _frío _conmigo – Ahora levántate y vamos a buscarle, verás como lo encontraremos pronto.

Me extendió la mano y yo la tomé para ponerme de pie, inmediatamente todos los lobos nos rodearon y empezamos a coordinarnos para ver cómo buscar a Joel.

Decidimos buscar por los bosques a ver si dábamos con él por allí. Quil permanecería en la Push en forma lobuna en los bosques cerca de Sam para así poder dar el aviso en caso de que él llegara a transformarse. Sam iría hasta su casa en Seattle por si acaso decidió volver allí. Y el resto de nosotros nos separaríamos e iríamos buscando por todos los bosques de los alrededores aumentando el perímetro cada vez.

Nuestras esperanzas se limitaban a que él estuviese en fase ya que nos iba a ser imposible buscarle entre todas las ciudades de Washington. Tal vez incluso se marchó del estado… Eso haría que fuese totalmente imposible dar con él…

Comencé a correr por el bosque, buscaba algún tipo de rastro de él, una huella, algún rastro de su aroma, pero no conseguí localizar nada. Él no estaba en forma lobuna porque entonces Sam se lo habría comunicado a Jake, así que sólo nos quedaba deambular en busca de algún resto de su aroma en la zona cercana al bosque. Nuestros sentidos eran más fuertes siendo lobos, tal vez si estaba alrededor del bosque seríamos capaz de encontrarlo.

Estuvimos toda la noche buscando en todos los alrededores de Forks y llegamos hasta Port Ángeles, pero no encontramos ni rastro suyo. Mis ánimos cada vez eran más bajos, seguramente aunque lo encontrásemos él no iba a querer volver conmigo…

(Joel)

Conducía sin rumbo exacto, no quería ir a ningún lugar en concreto. En ningún sitio podían acabar con el dolor tan inmenso que tenía en el pecho, lo único que quería era arrancarme el corazón, tal vez así podía seguir viviendo.

Jamás en mi vida había confiado en el amor, siempre me pareció una cursilería, algo no real, sólo en las películas la gente podía enamorarse de tal forma. Pero en sólo un día yo me había enamorado, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella ¿y para qué? Sólo para estar como estoy ahora, destrozado.

Acababa de confirmar todo lo que siempre había pensado, el amor sólo sirve para destrozarte, es el peor sentimiento que puede existir,

_Sólo a los estúpidos se les ocurre enamorarse. _Esa siempre fue mi filosofía de vida, por eso nunca había tenido ninguna relación seria ni estable, decían que no me lo tomaba en serio… ¿y para qué? Para una vez que me enamoro de verdad, hasta el punto de imaginarme toda una vida con esa persona, dispuesto a dejar todo lo que soy por ser lo que ella quiere que sea, me caigo de la nube.

Ella no me quería. Me utilizó para darle celos a otro. No le importaba. Había hecho todo este teatro para conseguir su objetivo, quedarse con mi hermano.

Encima de todo tenía que ser con él, con la única persona que me dio el cariño que nunca había tenido de una familia. Como un estúpido, llegué a pensar que de verdad los dos seríamos como esos hermanos que están siempre ahí para todo.

Al parecer estar tanto tiempo sin sol había afectado a mis neuronas. Desde que era pequeño nunca tuve una familia y en realidad ya me había hecho a la idea de que eso no estaba hecho para mí. Yo era diferente, no necesitaba todo eso para ser feliz, pero claro tuve que ir hasta ese lugar e ilusionarme con cosas que no me pertenecían. No me merecía tener un hermano y tampoco me merecía que la niña más bonita de todo el mundo se fijase en mí.

¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

* * *

Aquí subo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, sorry por tardar pero estaba esperando a ver si conseguía más reviews

Espero que os guste, hoy está un poco triste también XD

¡Gracias a todos por leer mi historia! me hace muchísima ilusión cuando entro y veo que cada día la lee más gente :)

¡Os quiero!

Ya sabéis que acepto ideas para la continuación, más o menos tengo claro como irá pero puedo cambiar cositas ^^

Besitos

Libezzy


	14. ¿impri… qué?

**Cap. 14: ¿impri… qué?**

(Joel)

Sin darme cuenta la rabia inundó mi cuerpo y sentí un calor recorrer toda mi columna, di un rápido volantazo y me salí de la carretera en dirección al bosque.

No me dio tiempo a bajar del coche y me transformé haciéndolo pedazos.

_Genial ahora encima tendría que ir a pie_

No estaba lo bastante lejos como para poder estar tranquilo, tal vez los lobos llegaban hasta esta zona.

- Joel por fin entras en fase, tienes que volver aquí, voy a avisar a Sam para que hable contigo.

Soltó un aullido

_Oh no, una voz en mi cabeza. Aún no estoy lo bastante lejos, todavía pueden oírme. _

Hice un gran esfuerzo para relajarme y salir de fase pero era difícil por el gran cabreo que llevaba.

**- Joel quédate quieto dónde estás, no hagas ningún movimiento y ni se te ocurra salir de fase. **

No sabía de dónde había salido esa voz ni a quien pertenecía. Esa voz pesaba sobre mí. Hizo que mis patas traseras se detuviesen al instante y mi cuerpo se tirara literalmente al suelo. Intenté moverme con todas mis fuerzas pero era imposible, una fuerza invisible me lo impedía.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué demonios no puedo moverme?_

_-_Tranquilo Joel, soy Sam, esto tiene que ver con las cosas de la manada que no nos diste tiempo a contarte en el consejo…

_Genial ahora tenía a mi hermano metido en mi cabeza. Si es que cuando pienso que el día no puede ir a peor definitivamente empeora._

_- _No hay nada que tenga que escuchar solo quiero recuperar mi vida como era antes de ir a ese lugar donde nunca debería haber ido. – le dije enfadado.

- Eso no puede ser Joel, tú formas parte de esto y tu obligación es volver al lugar al que perteneces.

- ¡Y un cuerno! Yo no pertenezco a ese lugar, solo fui por obligación y no pienso volver allí ni muerto, ¿me oyes? ¡JAMÁS! No tengo nada que hacer allí.

- Joel podemos hacer esto como quieras. Tengo todo el día para seguir discutiendo. Pero es tu obligación volver a la Push y lo harás quieras o no. Ahora eres un lobo y tienes que responder por ello.

- Pero yo no quiero serlo, ¿acaso eso no importa?

- No es cuestión de querer. Está dentro de tu naturaleza ser así, igual que en la de todos nosotros. ¿Piensas que yo quería esto para mi vida? Pues no. Yo tenía una vida antes de todo esto. Una vida que tuve que romper y no sabes cómo me odio por ello. Tuve que dejar a mi novia de toda la vida solo porque cuando eres lobo puedes llegar a imprimar a otra persona y yo lo hice con Emily pero no era lo que yo quería… Yo era feliz como estaba pero cuando me convertí no pude hacer nada para volver atrás al igual que tú tampoco podrás.

Todo esto me dejó un poco parado. No sabía que para él también hubiese sido difícil ser un lobo, supongo que nunca me llegué a plantear como era para los demás. ¿Dijo que tuvo que dejar a su novia de toda la vida? Pero no recuerdo por qué. Era algo como impresión o algo así.

- Es imprimación.

- ¿Qué es imprimación?

- Es una cosa de lobos, es una forma de encontrar a tu alma gemela, cuando ves a esa persona se convierte en el centro del mundo para ti, no puedes hacer ni pensar nada que no sea ella.

_No puede ser, es lo que yo sentí cuando vi a Leah._

- Sí Joel, estás imprimado de Leah, y de hecho deberías hablar con ella de muchas cosas, voy a llamarla para que venga hasta este lugar.

- No creo que pueda hablar con ella…

- ¡Vamos! tenéis muchas cosas que decir. Ahora puedes salir de fase, pero no te muevas de ese lugar. La llamaré para que venga hasta aquí.

- Pero Sam.

- Shh, ya deja de hablar y sal de fase, vístete y espera allí a que envié a Leah ¿ok? **Y no se te ocurra huir, mantente en ese lugar**

Esa última parte lo dijo con una voz distinta, la misma que había oído en primer lugar, me temo que aunque lo intente no podré desobedecerla…

-Así es, yo soy el Alpha de la manada y cuando doy una orden con mi voz de Alpha nadie puede desobedecerla.

_Oh no, lo que me faltaba, que ahora alguien pueda controlar lo que tengo que hacer._

-Joel no me dejas elección. **Sal ahora mismo de fase y espera allí**_._

Ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada. En un segundo estaba transformado en humano. No puedo creer que haya doblegado mi voluntad. Ahora ni siquiera podía huir de este lugar, tengo que verla cara a cara para que me diga lo que yo ya sé.

No se lo dije a Sam porque no quería discutir e intenté no pensar en ello pero ya me había dado cuenta, yo estaba imprimado de ella y ella estaba imprimada de él.

Supongo que toda esta charla sobre la imprimación era para que no le culpase, no era su culpa que lo amara. Le faltó decirme, no la culpes, soy tan irresistible que no pudo evitar enamorarse locamente de mí.

Entonces me di cuenta de otro pequeño problema…

Leah iba a venir y yo estaba desnudo en mitad del bosque. No tenía ropa porque la había destrozado junto con mi coche al entrar en fase de esa forma.

_¿Y qué hago ahora? _

_…_

_…_

_…_

¡Ya sé! Correré hasta la ciudad, supongo que alguien tenderá ropa o algo así y podré encontrar unos pantalones. No pensaba encontrarme con ella desnudo. Seguro que ella ni me miraría ya que no siente nada por mí pero yo me moriría de vergüenza.

Eché a correr hacia la ciudad cuando una fuerza extraña me paró, solo había dado dos pasos, tiraba de mí hacia atrás y me dejaba allí clavado.

Entonces recordé la orden de Sam: _Sal ahora mismo de fase y espera allí._

¡Mierda! Ni siquiera podía buscar ropa decente, si esto sigue así definitivamente me encontraría desnudo…

* * *

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Supongo que no es lo que nadie se esperaba, mi imaginación es que va por libre y hoy según me puse a escribir pues me vino todo esto.

Además hoy estuve pensando, de todas las seguidoras de la saga, a la mayoría de las que nos cae bien Leah y la entendemos realmente odiamos a Sam, a mí de hecho nunca me cayó demasiado bien, pero hoy pensé que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo esto así que lo metí en la conver, espero que a nadie le haya molestado esto XD

Y para el próximo ya sí pongo el reencuentro con Leah.

Vamos a hacer algo, ahora comienzo a escribirlo y cuando consiga 5 reviews lo subo ¿vale? :P

Bueno un besazo enorme para todos los que me leéis, a los setenta que leísteis todos los capis y sobre todo a todos los que me dejáis reviews que siempre me subís el ánimo y me dais ganas de continuar con esto

Libezzy


	15. Tarzán

**Cap. 15: Tarzán**

(Joel)

Joel piensa, ¿de dónde vas a sacar unos pantalones en mitad del bosque? Recuerda toda la televisión que has visto ¡seguro que Hollywood tiene la solución a esto!…

O tal vez…

¿Los Simpsons?…

_…_

_¡Ya sé!... Tendré que humillarme y hacerme unos pantalones con hojas… _

Solo de pensarlo me moría de la vergüenza, pero bueno, al menos mejor eso que estar desnudo.

Trepé hasta un árbol y cogí un montón de hojas, luego me dediqué a "coserlas" con unas lianas. Si alguien me estuviese viendo seguro que se partiría de risa. Yo aquí cosiendo unos pantalones al más puro estilo de la selva.

Cuando acabé con mi tarea me senté a esperar ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si cuando intentaba alejarme unos metros me quedaba clavado y una fuerza me empujaba hacia atrás? si no hubiese sido por eso desde luego ya no estaría aquí

¿Para qué? Yo soy un tipo práctico, no necesito que me digan las cosas claramente cuando ya las he entendido. Entre ella y yo no puede haber nada ¿no? Pues punto y final, cada uno por su lado y punto. Como quede mi corazón da igual. Es mejor eso a estar aquí esperando a que ella venga y me diga que ya no quiere nada conmigo porque está imprimada de mi hermano…

Escuché un sonido a mi espalda y me quedé totalmente parado. Una parte de mí (la parte que aún conservaba la cordura) quería huir de este lugar y no mirarla para no tener que sufrir más dolor. Pero había otra parte que tenía aún más fuerza, esa parte quería verla, una fuerza extraña (supongo que eso es la imprimación) me unía hacia la chica que ahora estaba a mi espalda.

Sin más, me giré para mirarla, quería volver a ver esos ojos que me hacían perder totalmente la razón aunque eso supusiera aún más dolor para mi corazón. Estaba dispuesto a ello por volver a verla.

Nada más darme la vuelta mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho. Estaba tan hermosa… tenía su cara culpable aunque había algo divertido en su mirada, supongo que se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba con ese estúpido "traje".

(Leah)

Ya prácticamente no tenía ninguna esperanza. Seguramente él sabría que lo estábamos buscando y no entraría en fase para evitar ser encontrado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Si Paul hubiese cerrado esa bocaza un poco más, habría podido contarle todo y esto no habría pasado...

¿A quién quiero engañar? Es mi culpa, todo ocurrió por haberme cegado por la rabia.

_Leah dejate de mortificarte lo encontraremos _

_Jake, si no lo encuentro me moriré, la vida sin él ya no tiene ningún sentido, él es todo para mí._

_Ya lo sé, pero tú también lo eres todo para él, por eso lo encontraremos. De hecho acabo de escuchar algo, creo que Sam me está llamando._

¿Sam? Se me iluminó la cara al instante, ¡Sam dijo que llamaría si lo encontraba!

Al momento Jake volvió y me dijo el lugar donde debía ir a hablar con él. Para ese momento yo ya saltaba de un lado a otro, en vez de una loba parecía un canguro brinca que te brinca. Tal vez si estuviese en mi forma humana sería lo más parecido a Alice Cullen cuando se emociona.

Corrí hacia el lugar todo lo rápido que fui capaz, creo que incluso batí mi propio record. Definitivamente yo era la más rápida de la manada. Cuando estaba acercándome al lugar donde me había dicho Sam, sentí el mejor olor de todos, ¡era cierto, él estaba aquí!

Salí de fase, me vestí y corrí en forma humana en su busca, me moría de ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, de besarlo… Pero antes tendría que explicarle todo. Tenía que demostrarle que él era lo más importante del mundo para mí, que nunca amaría a nadie como lo amaba a él. Suplicaría su perdón si era necesario y le pediría que por favor volviera a La Push conmigo.

Cuando llegué a donde estaba me quedé impactada. Estaba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a mí y apenas si llevaba ropa. Podía ver su perfecta espalda marcada. Esta visión me robó el aliento, nunca lo había visto sin camiseta y dudaba poder hablar de forma coherente con él cuando se diese la vuelta…

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Tuve que poner todo de mi parte para aguantarme las ganas de reírme como loca ¿Qué era eso que llevaba puesto? Era una especie de pantalón de hojas que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, creo que no es demasiado bueno haciendo ropa…

Dejé de ver su increíble cuerpo para perderme en sus ojos. Me encantaban sus ojos, cuando los miraba sentía que la vida tenía sentido si podía ver esos ojos a diario.

Pero no podía retrasarlo más. Teníamos que hablar así que decidí comenzar ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada

- Joel tenemos que hablar…

- Leah no hace falta que digas nada. Puedo imaginarme todo lo que me quieres decir. Sam ya me habló de la imprimación.

Al decir esto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia delante dándome la espalda

-¿Sam te contó sobre la imprimación? - Si Sam le había contado todo… ¿por qué se alejaba así de mí?

- Sí, me dijo que es algo que les ocurre a los lobos y que no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando te imprimas esa persona se convierte en el centro del mundo para ti.

- Sí, así es. Es un sentimiento realmente increíble.

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo. Para mí no es nada agradable estar imprimado…

Esa frase me partió el corazón. Pensé que estaría dolido y enfadado, pero no pensé que lamentase haberse imprimado de mí. No pude evitarlo, de mis ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas sin control. Él no me quería, o peor aún, no quería quererme pero una fuerza sobrenatural lo obligaba a hacerlo…

Mis ojos estaban totalmente nublados a causa de las lágrimas, pero no quería que me viese llorar, no me gustaba que nadie viese esa parte de mí, odiaba sentirme débil. Miré detrás de mí y me senté sobre el tronco de un árbol caído que estaba justo detrás para evitar caer al suelo. Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviese hecho pedacitos y en cualquier momento estos se separarían y caerían al suelo.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta y me miró. Creo que me había escuchado llorando. En su cara se podía ver preocupación, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado en el árbol. Luego limpió mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y me dijo:

- Leah por favor no llores, no soporto verte llorar. Perdona si dije algo que te molestó. Pensé que tú estarías de acuerdo conmigo, ya sabes lo que es amar a alguien y que ese alguien no te corresponda. Tú no tienes la culpa de haberte imprimado al igual que yo, es cosa de los lobos, pero no entiendo por qué existe esto, solo es para hacer todo aún más duro.

- Se supone que existe para que todo sea más fácil, para que cuando veas a tu alma gemela sepas quien es y así nunca te separes de ella.

- Pero de qué sirve saber que es tu alma gemela si nunca podréis tener nada porque tu alma gemela ama a otra persona. Dime de qué te sirve saber que estás imprimada de Sam si él está imprimado de Emily.

- ¿Qué? ¿De Sam? YO NO ESTOY IMPRIMADA DE SAM

- ¿Entonces no estás imprimada? Pensé que sí, hablabas como si conocieses la sensación.

- Sí que estoy imprimada Joel… pero de otro chico, no de Sam

- Ah –puso una cara triste- pensé que era de él, ¿entonces?

_Vamos Leah sé valiente_

Cogí una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté:

- Estoy imprimada de ti, Joel. Te amo desde el primer momento que te vi cuando tropezamos en aquella calle y siempre te voy a amar pase lo que pase…

Apenas pude acabar de decirle todo lo que sentía porque él se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó con infinita dulzura. Todo el bosque a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, nada de lo que pudiese pasar en él podía tener algún sentido para mí. Lo único que me importaba era que amaba a Joel con todo mi corazón y que con ese beso me estaba demostrando que él también me amaba.

.

* * *

Aquí traigo otro capítulo :)

Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews ^^

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia porque no sé si seguirla mucho o acabarla ya ¿qué preferís?

Espero que os guste

Besitos

Libezzy


	16. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Cap. 16: Recuerdos dolorosos**

(Joel)

Estábamos sentados sobre aquel tronco caído en mitad del bosque. Leah apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos.

¡Ella estaba imprimada de mí! Mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho como si quisiese escapar. Estaba tan feliz a su lado…

Pero había algo que aún no entendía… si ella estaba imprimada de mí y no de mi hermano, ¿por qué Paul había dicho lo contrario en el consejo?

No sabía si preguntarle porque no quería romper este momento mágico a su lado, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Tomé su mentón con mi mano y se lo levanté con delicadeza para que me mirara. Tras perderme durante un momento en sus profundos ojos oscuros le dije:

- Leah, si tú estás imprimada de mí… - no sabía cómo continuar, tal vez se enfadase y no quería que eso pasara. Pero desde luego debía haber algo, si no ella no habría reaccionado así con Paul.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿A qué se refirió Paul con respecto a que estabas enamorada de mi hermano?

Ella bajó su mirada y pude ver dolor en ella, ¿le había dolido mi pregunta?

- Verás Joel… Hace algo así como dos años, Sam y yo estuvimos saliendo juntos –seguía sin mirarme a los ojos y se dedicó a mirar sus manos- estábamos muy enamorados.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Un día habíamos quedado y él no apareció. Estuve esperándolo durante dos horas en la playa pero no se presentó. Era muy extraño ya que él nunca me había dejado plantada ni tampoco había llegado tarde, al contrario siempre era muy puntual. Después de esas dos horas decidí ir hasta su casa a hablar con él, pero no encontré nada.

Estuve buscándolo por toda la reserva pero no apareció, así que decidí movilizar a todos en su búsqueda. Sin embargo no dio resultado y de allí a unos días apareció como si nada hubiera pasado y sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie. Cuando fui hacia él para pedirle alguna explicación se alejó de mí y me dijo que ya no podíamos estar juntos.

Vi como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. No soportaba verla llorar, ¡no podía creer que mi hermano le hubiese hecho tanto daño! Me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuerte para que supiera que yo estaba con ella y que nunca iba a hacerla pasar por algo parecido.

Sabía que le estaba doliendo mucho contarme todo esto, le estaba haciendo revivir todos los fantasmas del pasado. Pero creía que era necesario. Yo necesitaba saber toda la historia y ella necesitaba sacar fuera todo ese dolor que había llevado dentro desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

- Comenzó a ignorarme. Ni siquiera me miraba cuando nos cruzábamos por la calle. Era como si ni siquiera nos conociésemos…

Dio un gran suspiro acompañado de más lágrimas, entonces me di cuenta que estaba haciendo todo esto por mí. Pero yo no quería esto, no quería que ella sufriera para contármelo, así que decidí interrumpirla:

-Leah, no hace falta que sigas. No quiero que revivas todo ese dolor. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo y que nunca te haré daño. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esos preciosos ojos no vuelvan a derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Mi miró a los ojos y me regaló una sonrisa dulce. Después me abrazó más fuerte y me besó con pasión.

- Te amo Joel.

- Yo también te amo princesa.

- Pero quiero contarte el resto de la historia. No quiero que nunca más nada de esto nos vuelva a separar…

- Te escucho.

- Yo estaba destrozada. No entendía lo que podía haber pasado. Hacía solo unos días él me decía que me quería y ahora se cruzaba conmigo y actuaba como si lo hiciese con una desconocida. Había pasado poco más de un mes cuando mi prima Emily me llamó y me dijo que iba a venir a visitarnos.

- ¿Emily es tu prima? – le detuve medio gritando de la impresión. ¿Tenía que ser justo con su prima? ¡Pobre Leah!

- Sí, es mi prima. Siempre fuimos como hermanas. Éramos inseparables. Ella era mi mejor amiga. Pero claro cuando ella vino todo cambió. Cuando llegó le conté todo lo que me había pasado ya que nunca tuve secretos con ella y ella intentó consolarme diciendo que todo iba a salir bien. Después fue a la playa con Seth ya que yo preferí quedarme en casa y se encontró con Sam. Inmediatamente se imprimaron y ella volvió a casa a contarme que se había enamorado de un chico. No llegaron a hablar por lo que ella no sabía quién era hasta que vio mis fotos. Se sintió fatal por haberse enamorado de él y decidió sacárselo de la cabeza para no hacerme más daño.

Sam también se enamoró de ella, la encontró un día en el bosque y decidió declarársele. Ella lo rechazó porque sentía que me estaba traicionando y entonces él se enfadó y perdió el control por un segundo. Se transformó en lobo y cuando fue consciente de sus actos Emily tenía grandes cicatrices que iban desde su ojo hasta el final de su brazo. Esto les unió mucho más, ya que ella descubrió su secreto y se dieron cuenta de que no podían estar separados.

Al principio salían en secreto para que yo no me enterase. Eso fue aún más duro ya que me sentí mucho más engañada cuando me enteré. Por ello dejé hablar a mi prima pues no solo me quitó al hombre del que estaba enamorada sino que también me lo ocultó y actuó conmigo como si nada hubiese pasado. Estuve mucho tiempo odiándoles a los dos...

Pero cuando mi padre murió, el dolor se apoderó de mí. Me sentía muy extraña, la temperatura me subió mucho y de pronto me transformé en una loba. Y ahí empezó la verdadera pesadilla…

No soportaba verla así. Debía haber sufrido todo un infierno viendo a su casi hermana con su novio. El destino la había tratado muy mal. Tenía que cambiar eso. _Ella siempre será feliz a partir de ahora, cueste lo que cueste_ prometí.

- ¿Por qué pesadilla?

- No solo tenía que estar viendo a diario a Sam, viendo su felicidad con mi prima, sino que también tenía que escuchar sus pensamientos. Tenía que escuchar su lástima por mí cuando me miraba y lo peor de todo, él sabía cómo me sentía yo. Todos en la manada lo sabían, era horrible. Nunca quise ser débil y mucho menos que me trataran como tal. Por eso decidí acabar con esa lástima que sentían por mí haciéndoles la vida imposible. Me convertí en una arpía despiadada que les amargaba la vida. Sé que no debería porque no es su culpa. Pero odio que me tengan lástima, prefiero que me odien, que se metan conmigo. Cualquier cosa antes que estar escuchando todo el tiempo _pobre Leah..._

… hace un tiempo la cosa mejoró bastante. La manada se dividió cuando Jacob se reveló contra Sam y se crearon dos manadas. Seth lo siguió y de pronto desapareció de la mente colectiva. Yo entonces lo pensé y decidí unírmeles. Había muchas razones. Por una parte quería estar con mi hermano, Seth es demasiado bueno, siempre piensa bien de todo el mundo y no quería que estuviese demasiado cerca de los vampiros, además es prácticamente el único que me quiere de verdad. También por supuesto quería alejarme todo lo posible de Sam, es horrible ser la ex y encima tener que compartir sus pensamientos. Y aunque Jacob nunca me cayó excesivamente bien ahora he descubierto que nos entendemos más de lo que nunca pensé, a los dos nos rompieron el corazón hasta lo imposible y eso une bastante. Es un alivio contar con ellos dos, siempre están ahí y me lo hacen todo mucho más fácil. Aunque claro, todo eso cambió hace unos días cuando tuve un tropiezo con el chico más increíble del mundo y mi felicidad cambió de repente en torno a él.

Me miró con dulzura, todo el dolor había desaparecido de sus ojos, ahora solo podía ver felicidad.

-Y esta felicidad estará aquí para siempre. – concluí.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ¡Tengo que pedir perdón por la tardanza! sé que tardé mucho pero es que tengo mucho que estudiar ¡y no tengo tiempo para nada!

¡Espero que os guste mucho y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios!

Achnanthes flexella: ¡gracias por todos tus reviews! no tengo un tiempo fijo para subir los capítulos depende del tiempo que tenga, pero gracias por leer y comentar siempre :D

Morenita Black Clearwater: ¡te juro que me encantan tus comentarios! me encanta como hablas XD me parto con ellos, sigue así :)

Rack sorry por mantenerte despierta hasta tan tarde, es que hoy tardé en escribir XD ¡te quiero muchísimo! Pd: ¡ahora voy a tu historia!

Alex: ¡espero que me sigas leyendo y dejando tantos reviews! ¡no sabes la ilusión que hace cuando hay uno nuevo!

Y a todos los que leéis gracias :)

¡Si me dejáis un reviews os amare por siempre!

Besitos

Libezzy


	17. Pillados

**Cap. 17. Pillados**

(Leah)

Estuvimos abrazados en el bosque durante horas. Me sentía tan feliz que esperaba poder seguir así por siempre. Lo único que necesitaba era estar entre sus brazos, sin más problemas. Estaba en el mismo cielo en este lugar perdido en el bosque.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Me preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos haciendo que me perdiera en la profundidad de su mirada.

- En lo feliz que estoy aquí contigo. Y en que me siento feliz por haberte contado toda mi historia. Nunca se la había contado a nadie y creo que necesitaba realmente sacar todo eso.

- Me hace muy feliz que me hayas contado todo, gracias por confiar en mí.

- ¿Sabes? Me siento muy diferente contigo. Es como si contigo pudiese ser yo misma, no hay nada de mí que necesite ocultar.

- Sí, sé cómo te sientes. Yo también pasé toda mi vida sin sacar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pensaba que así nadie podría hacerme daño. Pero contigo es distinto. Contigo me sale natural ser yo mismo. Y respecto a todo lo que me contaste, siento mucho que hayas tenido que sufrir todo ese dolor. La vida es demasiado injusta.

- Siempre pensé que la vida es demasiado injusta, eso es cierto. Pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que después de todo lo que la vida te hace sufrir, al final acaba dándote felicidad. Creo que primero nos enseña a sufrir y luego nos enseña la felicidad para que así podamos apreciarla. ¿No crees?

Al decirle eso me regaló una sonrisa, me apretó con cariño sobre su pecho y me dijo:

- Creo que tienes razón, tal vez si no hubiésemos sufrido antes, ahora no valoraríamos tanto esto.

- Estoy segura, por eso no voy a dejar que te me escapes esta vez. – le dije con una sonrisa pícara a la vez que me ponía roja como un tomate.

- ¿Y de dónde sacas que iba a querer escaparme?

Tras decir esto se lanzó sobre mis labios. Me besó con pasión y yo le devolví el beso con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

Poco a poco nos fuimos inclinando y acabamos cayéndonos al suelo, él me acercaba con sus manos en mi cintura y yo enredaba mis manos entre sus cabellos.

Estuvimos tirados en el suelo besándonos durante mucho rato, pudieron ser horas o minutos, yo no era consciente de nada que no fuese él.

Pero de pronto algo nos interrumpió…

- Jajajajaja, creo que los encontré. Chicos venid todos, mirad los dos tortolitos. Deberíamos haber esperado un poco más así habríamos encontrado algo de lo que podernos reír un montón de tiempo.

_Esto no me podía estar pasando… ¿Qué demonios hacia Paul aquí?_ Pero eso no era lo peor, tras el grito de Paul aparecieron todos los demás: Sam, Jacob, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry…

Iba a contestar algo, pero no podía, estaba demasiado avergonzada, seguro que iban a estar burlándose de esto durante años.

Miré a Joel esperando que él pudiese dar una buena contestación pero él estaba mucho más avergonzado que yo. Entonces me di cuenta de que aún seguía vestido con esas absurdas hojas mal cosidas que se había puesto para hablar conmigo…

* * *

Hola!

Siento no haber subido más capítulos desde hace un montón, es que lo intento pero no me acaba de convencer la continuacion así que no me animo a subirlo.

Sé que es muy cortito, no había pensado subirlo, pero bueno, despues de ver todos los reviews pidiendo nuevo cap. pensé que preferiríais un capi cortito a nada. XD

Si teneis alguna idea de como puedo seguir la historia la recibiré feliz, porque estoy super atascada, me estoy quedando en blanco con la historia.

Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestra paciencia

Un besazo enorme

Libezzy


	18. Tierra trágame

**Cap. 18: Tierra trágame**

Los chicos estuvieron burlándose de nosotros todo el camino de vuelta. Quil, Embry y Paul se transformaron y volvieron rápido a la reserva para volver a convocar el consejo con la esperanza de que esta vez sí que pudiésemos llevarlo a cabo. Yo esperaba que sí, que ya no hubiese más malentendidos, porque prácticamente desde que nos habíamos conocido nuestra historia había sido un malentendido tras otro. Esperaba que después de haberle explicado toda la historia ya nunca más nos distanciáramos por nada o al menos si hay un malentendido que nos diéramos tiempo a solucionarlo antes de alejarnos.

Cuando llegamos al consejo ya estaban todos: los ancianos, las chicas… Nada más llegar pude ver como los ancianos me miraban y se sonreían por lo bajo. Mi madre tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y me miraba con una sonrisa y Billy y Quil Ateara Senior se miraban entre ellos y tenían sonrisas cómplices.

_¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos me miraban así?_

Entonces Rachel me miró y me dijo:

- ¿Una tarde movidita Leah?

Entonces todos se echaron a reír

_Oh no_

Entonces me di cuenta… ¡Paul! Les había contado lo que pasó a todos y por eso me miraban así. Mi rostro se puso rojo como un tomate. Estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se abriese un agujero en el suelo y me tragase.

Entonces sentí como unos brazos me envolvían por detrás.

- Tranquila Leah, todo estará bien. – me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y sentí como me tranquilizaba automáticamente. Lo que tuviera que pasar lo afrontaríamos juntos.

Entonces Paul miró a Joel y dijo:

- Pero tío ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué son esos pantalones que traes? Pensamos que ibas a desfilar aquí tu nueva colección primavera-verano. O no me digas más Leah te los arrancó directamente… – dicho esto todos se comenzaron a reír como locos. Embry y Quil estaban literalmente tirados en el suelo con un impresionante ataque de risa.

Miré a Joel y vi que estaba súper avergonzado. Él no les conocía demasiado y no estaba acostumbrado a sus tonterías, así que decidí interrumpir y dije:

- Bueno ¿volvemos a suspender el consejo o hablamos de temas serios?

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron serios y comenzaron a contarle a Joel las historias de la tribu, todas las cosas que habíamos descubierto nosotros y las batallas que habíamos librado.

Joel estaba impactado, parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Al no estar familiarizado con las historias se le hacía más difícil creer que todo era real. Simplemente se quedó callado y dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

Al acabar el consejo todos volvimos a casa. Joel se ofreció a acompañarme y yo accedí gustosa, no había nada que quisiera hacer más que estar con él.

Íbamos abrazados cuando le pregunté:

- Bueno ¿qué te pareció todo lo que te contaron en el consejo? Te quedaste muy callado…

- Si te digo la verdad aún estoy alucinado, es como cuando sueñas situaciones extrañas y por la mañana te ríes de las tonterías que puedes llegar a soñar. –rodó los ojos.

- Sí lo entiendo. A todos nos costó un poco asimilarlo y eso que llevamos escuchando las historias desde niños. Para ti supongo que será aún más difícil.

- Bueno, más que difícil es raro. Aunque me gusta la idea esa de vivir para siempre. Sobre todo sabiendo que tú podrás vivir para siempre conmigo.

Al oír esto mi corazón me dio un vuelco, desde que me había transformado la primera vez había estado segura de que en cuanto fuera capaz de dejar de transformarme volvería a ser una chica normal e iría envejeciendo. Pero ahora la idea de vivir para siempre con Joel me sonaba perfecta. Era justo lo que cualquier persona soñaría.

- ¿Sabes? Me encanta la idea de vivir contigo para siempre

Con una sonrisa me lancé a sus labios y le besé con todo mi amor, él me devolvió el beso gustoso apretándome más contra él.

Era increíble todo lo que amaba a este hombre, no quería separarme de él. Cuando llegamos a mi casa me paré en la puerta y él suspiró, pude ver en sus ojos que estaba igual que yo. En otras circunstancias le habría metido en casa a escondidas para dormir abrazada a él pero claro, tenía un hermano con muy buen olfato y una madre que estaba deseando bombardearme a preguntas. Estoy segura de que lo pillarían y nos harían pasar tanta vergüenza como esta tarde así que tuve que despedirme…

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches princesa, sueña conmigo

- Eso siempre

Le di un dulce beso de despedida y entré en casa.

Nada más cerrar la puerta suspiré ¿Cómo era posible que ya lo extrañara?

_¿Leah desde cuando te volviste tan cursi? _me dije a mí misma. No tenía respuesta a eso, solo sabía que era una cursi y me encantaba la idea.

Al llegar al salón me encontré dos personas sentadas en el sillón mirándome suspicazmente.

Por segunda vez en la noche deseé que la tierra se me tragase.

- ¿Leah por qué no te sientas con nosotros? – me dijo mamá

- Estoy un poco cansada, necesito dormir ya hablamos mañana - intenté escaquearme hacia mi cuarto.

Curiosamente no se opusieron. Llegué a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y me acosté.

Un rato segundo después vi abrirse la puerta, entrar a dos personas corriendo y lanzarse a mi cama.

- Si prefieres podemos hacerlo aquí – me dijo mamá con una sonrisa – Vamos Leah cuéntale a tu madre todos los detalles.

- ¿Detalles? No hay nada que contar, estoy segura de que Paul solo contó mentiras.

- Pues cuéntanos tu versión para que podamos contrastar – me dijo mi hermano

- Seth ¿desde cuándo eres un cotilla? – ver a tu hermano pequeño insinuarte ciertas cosas era realmente incómodo.

- Queremos saber cómo es que tienes esa sonrisita boba en tu cara, hace años que no te la veíamos déjanos aprovecharla un poco.

- ¡Sois imposibles!

Empecé a contarles como nos habíamos imprimado y las cosas que habían pasado ya que ellos solo nos habían visto correr del consejo una y otra vez. Mi madre pedía más detalles jugosos sobre como habíamos llegado a la escena con que se encontraron los lobos y entonces Seth se fue corriendo alegando sobrecarga de información.

Me alegró contarle todo a mi madre. Ella siempre estuvo escuchándome y apoyándome, quería también compartir mi felicidad con ella. Al menos ahora no creía las barbaridades que contó Paul (al que por cierto voy a matar cuando le pille) y estaba súper feliz por "_tener a la antigua Leah de vuelta". _Y ¿para qué engañarnos? Yo también estaba encantada de tenerme de vuelta a mí misma, todo el rencor y el odio había desaparecido de mí. Ahora por fin podría ser feliz.


	19. Nuevas situaciones

**Capítulo 19. Nuevas situaciones**

(Joel)

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel consejo. Desde aquel día todo había cambiado. Leah y yo éramos oficialmente una pareja y pasábamos juntos la mayor parte del día.

En cuanto a lo de ser un lobo. Por fin había conseguido adaptarme más o menos a esta vida. Una vez que asimilé todas las historias y las anécdotas que me contaron los chicos incluso comencé a disfrutar de todo esto. Era genial sentir la velocidad con la que podía atravesar el bosque y esa sensación de libertad.

Claro la libertad era cuando estaba solo pues eso de que todo el mundo pudiese leer mis pensamientos era un verdadero fastidio. Eso me hacía sentir muy vulnerable. Yo siempre fui una persona "con dos caras" por decirlo de alguna manera. Siempre tuve una apariencia fría y desentendida con la gente, como una especie de coraza que me permitía salir airoso de cualquier situación y también evitaba que las personas llegasen de verdad a mi corazón y con ello a hacerme daño. En el fondo era un chico sensible que tenía su corazón, que todos pudiesen ver eso fue la parte más difícil...

Luego estaba el asunto de las dos manadas. Yo estaba en la manada de mi hermano y Leah estaba en la de Jacob. Esto provocaba que no pudiese pasar tanto tiempo con ella como habría podido hacerlo de haber estado en la misma. Al principio pensé en hablar con Sam y decirle que me iba a la manada de Jacob, pero después hablé con Leah y decidimos que mejor cada uno se quedaba en su lugar. Eso de tener que estar en la misma mente todo el tiempo anulaba las sorpresas y el romanticismo. Por no hablar de que seríamos el hazmerreir de toda la tribu si la manada escuchase nuestras conversaciones mentales…

En cuanto a la relación con mi hermano había cambiado bastante después de aquella conversación…

_Flashback_

Acababa de volver a casa después de que dejé a Leah en la suya. Yo aún iba rememorando todo lo que había ocurrido. Nuestra historia había sido realmente extraña, llena de confusiones y malentendidos, pero ahora sentía que por fin las cosas empezaban a salir bien. Empezaban a encajar justo en el lugar que debían estar.

Nada más entrar vi que Sam estaba sentado en el sofá y me miraba dubitativo. Luego hizo un gesto con su mano indicándome que me sentara en el sillón que había junto a él.

- Joel tenemos que hablar…

- Claro ¿qué ocurre? - su rostro estaba marcado con una seriedad que era muy extraña pues en teoría el consejo había resultado bien y yo ya conocía todas las historias que creían que debía saber.

- Quería hablarte de Leah. Ahora que estáis juntos creo que es mi obligación decirte algo.

Me tensé al instante cuando escuché su nombre ¿por qué Sam quería hablarme de ella?

- Verás Joel. Leah es una chica muy especial. Ha sufrido mucho por amor así que más te vale que no le hagas ningún daño porque si le causas algún dolor te aseguro que te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

La rabia en su mirada cuando me dijo esto hizo que yo perdiese el control, el enfado recorría mi cuerpo como si tuviese fuego en mi interior. Antes de que siquiera pudiese darme cuenta ya me había transformado en lobo destrozando todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Miraba a mi hermano con verdadera furia. Sabía que no podría hacerle daño. Él era el alfa y bastaba con que se transformase y me ordenase algo para que yo cayera de rodillas ante él. A pesar de eso en este momento deseaba con toda mi alma hacer pedacitos su cuerpo y dárselo de comer a los tiburones ¿cómo se atrevía?

Seguí gruñéndole pero él al contrario de lo que pensaba no se transformó se limitó a mirarme haciéndome gestos para que me tranquilizara y volviera a mi forma humana.

Me costó un gran esfuerzo pero al final lo hice. Había pretendido gritarle todo lo que tenía en mente cuando se transformase pero como no lo hizo me preparé para hacerlo por medio de mis palabras.

- ¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres? –grité con furia- ¡No eres nadie para decirme eso! No cuando tú eres el culpable de todo el dolor que ha sufrido Leah a lo largo de su vida. Tú eres el que la abandonó por su mejor amiga sin ni siquiera darle una explicación y dejando que sufriera por tu partida.

- No tuve otra elección, la impri...- no le di tiempo a explicarse, yo no necesitaba sus aclaraciones. Iba a decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que llevaba pensando de él desde el mismo momento en que Leah me contó su historia. Ahora era su turno de escucharme.

- ¡Cállate! No necesito tus explicaciones, yo conozco toda la historia. Y volviendo a lo que me pediste al principio puedes estar tranquilo. Yo no pienso hacer a Leah nada de lo que tú le hiciste. Por suerte, aunque seamos hermanos de sangre somos muy diferentes. Yo no soy como tú.

Acto seguido me levanté y me marché de su casa sin intención de volver a verle más…

Fin Flashback

Un tiempo después hablamos y de algún modo hicimos las paces. Pero nuestra relación no volvió a ser la misma. Nos hablábamos y demás pero él era el jefe de la manada y yo un miembro. No había mucha más relación aparte de la que teníamos cuando estaba toda la manada junta.

Me había mudado a vivir a una pequeña casita cerca de la playa. Era de un viejo pescador, me la había "alquilado" a cambio de que le ayudase con el mantenimiento de su viejo barco y le hiciese algunas tareas en su casa. Aquel lugar era perfecto, podía vivir a mi aire, estaba en un lugar privilegiado de la playa y además contaba a menudo con las visitas de Leah.

* * *

Vuelvo después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, es que no tenía inspiración para seguir con la historia. Finalmente volví con el final.

Este pequeño capítulo es solo un pequeño avance para que veáis que he vuelto. En unos días subiré el último capítulo. Espero no decepcionar a toda la gente que ha seguido la historia.

No sé por qué pero me gustaba la idea de que Sam protegiese a Leah pues creo que en cierto modo él la quiere y la reacción de Joel es lo que muchas quisimos hacerle a Sam cuando leíamos los libros jeje.

Un besito enorme

Libezzy

Pd: Espero que aún haya gente que le interese saber el final de la historia después de tanto tiempo


	20. Una noche especial

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una chica muy especial: Morenita Black Clearwater. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo desde que empezó la historia hasta ahora, creo que eres la mejor lectora que ha tenido, siempre has estado ahí dejando tus reviews y dándome ganas de continuarla así que te mereces que el final vaya dedicado a ti. Un besazo.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Una noche especial  
**

(Leah)

Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas por toda la casa. Esta noche Joel me había invitado a cenar y estaba intentando encontrar algo decente que ponerme. Tenía toda mi ropa sobre la cama y ya me la había probado toda sin encontrar nada que realmente me gustase.

Mamá había entrado a intentar ayudarme varias veces. Según ella todo me quedaba bien. Pero yo no quería estar _bien_ no sé por qué pero hoy sentía que tenía que encontrar algo especial.

Sabía cual habría sido mi salvación, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Sería humillarme demasiado. Además el olor a chupasangre hubiese ensuciado hasta el más perfecto de los vestidos. Así que tampoco era una gran solución.

Finalmente opté por ponerme un vestido plateado de tirantes con un lacito bajo el pecho y que tenía un poco de vuelo al final. Luego mi madre me ayudó con el pelo.

La parte del peinado siempre era lo peor. Cuando me transformé en loba tuve que cortarme mi larga melena. Eso fue muy duro. Mi cabello largo era la parte que más me gustaba de mi cuerpo y llevarlo corto era todo un trauma para mí. Cuando Joel se enteró sugirió una solución de broma que al final se convirtió en una realidad. Era increíble que no se me hubiese ocurrido antes cuando la solución estaba justo delante de mí. No podía dejarme crecer el pelo porque eso supondría un crecimiento también de mi pelaje con la incomodidad que ello conllevaba. Pero había algo que permitía llevar el pelo largo sin dejárselo crecer: _Extensiones_.

Al día siguiente de la charla conseguí mis extensiones y con ellas recuperé una parte importante de mí. Ahora siempre las llevaba menos cuando tenía que estar con la manada o ir a algún lugar donde pudiese transformarme. A pesar de ser una buena solución y de haber comprobado que no se destrozaban en la transformación tenían demasiados enganches como para ser algo práctico cuando una va por ahí desnudándose deprisa para no destrozar la ropa.

Así que finalmente opté por hacerme tirabuzones en el pelo y salí de casa corriendo hacia la casa de Joel. Otra vez llegaba tarde. Esperaba que no se enfadase por ello, para una vez que me prepara una cena voy yo y llego tarde.

Por lo que sabía los conocimientos culinarios de Joel no eran demasiado importantes, se alimentaba a base de precocinados y comida basura. Me hacía sentir alagada el saber que había preparado esta cena para mí.

Cuando me iba acercando a la puerta un extraño olor se coló por mis fosas nasales. No podría explicar lo que era, solo podía decir que si eso era la cena creo que mi estómago pasará un mal rato hoy.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Joel me saludó con un beso. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta el salón de la casa.

- Bienvenida preciosa.

Lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Realmente se lo había trabajado mucho. Había flores y velas que le daban al lugar un ambiente realmente romántico.

- Oh Joel, esto es precioso.

- ¿Lo dices por las flores o porque estuve todo el día colocando el desastre que era esta habitación?

- Jajaja, por ambas cosas, debo decir que me encantaron las velas y las flores pero también es agradable ver el verdadero color de los muebles sin que tengan una montaña de cosas encima. -bromeé.

- Sí, lo sé - se sonrojó al instante - había planeado hacer algo bonito y prepararte la cena pero creo que ya no será posible. El resultado ha sido algo que difícilmente puede llamarse comida.

Se acercó a la mesa y destapó la cacerola que tenía la comida. Un horrible olor salió de ella.

- Bueno no importa tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Y en cuanto hacer algo bonito a mí me encanta esto, te quedó realmente genial. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos unas pizzas?

Me senté en el sofá e hice un gesto para que él se sentase a mi lado. Al principio dudó un poco pero finalmente se sentó y me abrazó diciendo:

- Unas pizzas no son precisamente el ideal de cena romántica...

- Comer pizzas en este lugar sí que lo será.

Finalmente nos comimos unas pizzas a la luz de las velas, tal vez no fuese el ideal de una cena romántica pero a mí me parecía genial. No sé era muy propio de él.

Pasamos toda la cena entre risas. Aunque a veces le notaba un poco distante, como si su mente estuviese lejos, en algo que le ponía demasiado nervioso porque todo el rato tragaba saliva ruidosamente.

-Joel ¿qué te ocurre?

- No me ocurre nada ¿por qué dices eso? – mientras contestaba se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió una uña distraídamente.

Estaba segura de que me estaba ocultando algo.

- No paras de moverte y de hacer movimientos extraños. Estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de lo que he dicho en los últimos diez minutos.

- Tienes razón – suspiró – estoy un poco distraído. Pero no es por nada malo. Es solo que estoy un poco nervioso, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas y me gustaría que todo hubiese salido perfecto.

- Eres un tonto, todo está saliendo perfecto. Fue un gran detalle prepararme todo esto. Además no sé, me gusta estar así contigo comiendo pizzas, es algo muy natural. Es mejor que estar sentados estirados pensando en si estaremos utilizando bien los cubiertos.

- Jaja, tienes razón.

- Además es perfecto porque estamos aquí los dos juntos. Solo necesito eso para que el momento lo sea.

En ese momento Joel se lanzó literalmente a besarme arrastrando con él las cajas de pizzas de forma que acabamos los dos llenos de ella.

Su cara era todo un poema. Podía ver cómo se sentía. El pobre pretendía que todo fuese perfecto y sin embargo no paraban de ocurrir cosas.

Me abracé a él con fuerza y empecé a darle besitos intentando que cambiase su cara. Cuando finalmente sonrió le dije:

- Es una suerte que haya sido pizza y no sopa. -En ese momento los dos estallamos a carcajadas.

Al final optamos por salir a dar un paseo por la playa, esta noche había luna llena. La luna hacía que las rocas de la playa brillasen de una manera muy especial.

Después de un rato caminando en un silencio agradable nos sentamos en una enorme roca que estaba colocada justo en el lugar donde rompían las olas. Yo me abracé fuertemente a él y me acurruqué junto a su pecho. Era muy feliz. Estaría dispuesta a quedarme así para siempre.

- Leah, tengo algo importante que decirte. -¿es mi imaginación o su voz titubeaba un poco?

- Claro, dime ¿de qué se trata?

- Verás, nunca pensé que haría algo como esto. –tragó saliva ruidosamente-. Pero creo que es lo correcto.

Esperé un momento incitándole a que continuase

- Sé que no soy un auténtico Quileute ni tampoco he crecido con todas vuestras tradiciones pero sin embargo me gustaría respetarlas. Son parte de ti y por ello para mí también son importantes.

- Claro que lo eres… -le interrumpí. Pero él me puso un dedo en los labios cortando lo que iba a decir.

- Por favor déjame continuar porque si no lo digo todo seguido no me saldrán las palabras. –se sonrojó.

- Está bien, te prometo que no te interrumpiré más. Es solo que me estás poniendo nerviosa, no sé a dónde quieres ir a parar.

- Leah, sabes que yo te quiero con todo mi corazón. Eres la mujer de mi vida y por eso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

En ese momento se llevó la mano a su bolsillo. Y yo empecé a llorar cuando vi aquella pulsera de cáñamo con piedrecitas azules y un lobo colgando en su mano.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Leah?

- Sí, sí, sí – grité. Luego me abracé a él para besarlo con pasión – te amo, te amo, te amo.

Estaba como loca de felicidad. No podía creérmelo ¿esto era real? ¿íbamos a casarnos? Me parecía estar en medio de un dulce sueño. Estuve a punto de pedirle que me pellizcara para confirmar que era real pero luego decidí que prefería vivir este momento aunque solo fuese en sueños.

Desde que había llegado a mi vida todo había cambiado mucho. Me costaba asimilar que al fin pudiera tener todo lo que siempre había anhelado. Ahora tendría a mi lado a alguien dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días conmigo. Podría formar una familia.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se me hiciera un nudo enorme en el estómago. Había cosas que no habían cambiado, eso seguía siendo un sueño imposible para mí. Seguía siendo un punto muerto genético. Esa familia con la que siempre había soñado nunca sería una realidad…

- Leah ¿qué te ocurre? ¿No te hace feliz la noticia? Pensé que te gustaría la idea, pero si tú no quieres no nos casamos. ¿Me he precipitado verdad? Por favor no estés triste.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza antes de que sus conjeturas fueran más allá.

- No es eso Joel. Estoy feliz porque me hayas pedido que me case contigo. No hay nada que me haga más ilusión. Es solo que comencé a pensar y…

-¿Qué pensaste para estar así?

- Ya sabes que yo soy una loba.

- Sí ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

- Hay otras consecuencias por ser una loba…

- Leah por favor explícate porque no te entiendo.

- Intento decirte que… aunque nos casemos nunca podremos formar una familia. Yo no puedo tener hijos. Desde que soy una loba eso es algo imposible.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. Este tema me dolía mucho más de lo que intentaba aparentar.

- No llores pequeña. La verdad es que no había pensado en eso. Pero por lo que tengo entendido en el momento en que dejemos de transformarnos nuestra vida normal continuará y envejeceremos. Podremos tener hijos entonces.

- ¿Dejarías de transformarte para envejecer conmigo?

- Por supuesto mi niña. Mi idea era que por el momento pudiésemos disfrutar de nuestro amor y luego con el tiempo ya veremos lo que pasa. Y hasta que llegue el momento de que tengamos nuestros propios niños tendrás que cuidar de mí que al fin y al cabo no soy mucho más maduro que un niño.

Sus palabras me sacaron una sonrisa.

- La verdad es que tienes bastante razón, estaré bastante ocupada contigo…

Todas las preocupaciones salieron de mi mente y regresó la absoluta felicidad que sentía desde el momento en que me había pedido matrimonio. Ahora más que nunca podía decir que era una mujer increíblemente feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí la historia.

¿Esperábais algo más?

Estoy un poco desanimada con la historia, no sé si es porque la gente la abandonó o es porque ya me acostumbre a tener historias con mayor número de lectores y de seguidores.

Me queda decir que la historia no está acabada del todo, escribiré un pequeño epílogo con la boda.

Un besito

*Libezzy*


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**.

Por fin había llegado el gran día. Estaba súper nerviosa. Llevaba toda mi vida soñando con este momento. Solo había algo que me faltaba y es que mi padre hubiese estado a mi lado, de pequeña siempre me repetía que el día en que me casara él me acompañaría y amenazaría al novio frente al altar. Pero sabía que donde quiera que estuviese estaría feliz por mí.

Llevaba horas arreglándome con la ayuda de Emily y Kim, a pesar de haber ensayado el peinado mil veces el día de hoy no acababa de convencerme ninguno e hice que me lo cambiaran una, otra y otra vez hasta que por fin dije:

- Así, justo ahora mi pelo sí está perfecto.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño del cual caían mechones con tirabuzones sueltos.

El maquillaje era muy natural, mi piel siempre había sido oscura por lo cual nunca usaba base de maquillaje, un poco de lápiz de labios y rímel en los ojos era todo lo que llevaba.

Había elegido un vestido bastante sencillo, era todo blanco, con escote en pico y caída suave hasta los pies. Estaba decorado con bordados en color blanco. En el momento en que lo vi decidí que tenía que ser ese. Era el vestido más bonito que había visto jamás.

Una vez que ya estaba lista. Mis damas de honor decidieron dejarme un momento a solas con mis pensamientos para que pudiese disfrutarlo. Me puse frente al espejo y me sorprendió lo que vi. Cuando miré mi imagen me quedé sin respiración, por un momento incluso dudé que fuera yo la imagen del espejo. Emily y Kim eran verdaderos genios.

Entonces comenzaron a temblarme las piernas, todo esto había sido tan rápido, habían pasado apenas seis meses desde que Joel me pidió matrimonio y sin embargo seguía siendo incapaz de asimilarlo, parecía un sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Siempre dicen que la novia tiene que estar nerviosa que es normal tener dudas, pero yo estaba segura de que esto era lo que quería y también estaba convencida de que él me quería. Sin embargo estaba temblando como un flan, las piernas apenas si me sostenían y eso que aún no me había subido a aquellos enormes tacones de diseño que Alice Cullen me había mandado por correo con una orden expresa de no ponerme difícil y usarlos. Había hecho que me los enviasen para que no pudiese alegar el olor a vampiro. Realmente olían genial cuando me los trajeron. Decidí usarlos como una forma de romper con mi odio por ellos, Jacob me había hecho ver que no eran tan malos y aunque a veces me costaba admitirlo, yo misma lo había comprobado cuando estuve en su casa.

Entonces escuché un golpecito en la puerta

-¿Sí?

-Somos nosotros cariño ¿podemos entrar? –respondió mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro, pasad.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró mamá como loca a abrazarme diciéndome lo hermosa que estaba seguida por un tímido Seth vestido realmente elegante con su traje de chaqueta.

-La hora se acerca, tenemos que irnos en unos minutos ¿estás nerviosa? –me dijo mamá.

-Sí, estoy muy nerviosa mamá.

-No te preocupes Leah, no va a pasar nada malo, Jacob estuvo dando una vuelta esta mañana y no hay indicios de aparecer ningún vampiro que nos haga marcharnos en medio de tu boda. –se echó a reír cuando vio mi cara asustada, realmente no había pensado en que eso pudiera ocurrir, transformarme en mitad de la boda sería algo realmente horrible-. Es broma Leah, era para ver si te tranquilizabas un poco.

-Sí, Seth, me siento más tranquila, pensando en que podría ocurrir algo que ni siquiera me había planteado.

-Vamos no te enfades, si lo que te preocupa es Joel, Jacob y yo lo tendremos vigilado y no lograremos que no se escape.

Bufé fuertemente y él solo se limitó a soltar otra carcajada que fue acompañada por una risilla de mamá. Le callé con una colleja.

-¿Ves como lo he conseguido? Antes no podías ni andar y ahora te lanzas sobre mí para pegarme.

-Tienes razón Seth, ahora estoy más tranquila. Con ganas de matarte pero tranquila.

-De eso se trata mi labor como padrino, llevar a una novia lo más tranquila posible a la boda. Y eso de matarme sabes de sobra que no es cierto, que me lo pediste a mí porque me adoras aunque tu orgullo te impida llenarme de besos.

Otra vez me hizo reír y decidí dejar mi orgullo atrás, me lancé sobre mi hermano y empecé a llenarle de besos.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho Seth.

-Claro que lo sé ¿por qué crees si no que te aguanto?

-Yo también os quiero –interrumpió mamá mientras nos abrazaba con fuerza a los dos.

Un golpecito en la puerta llamó nuestra atención, apareció Charlie para decirle a mi madre que era hora de marcharse, ellos irían primero y luego saldríamos Seth y yo. Mi madre se marchó con un último beso. Al principio me costó mucho asimilar su relación con Charlie pues no hace tanto tiempo que mi padre murió. Pero luego lo pensé y decidí que ella merecía ser feliz y si lo era junto a Charlie no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo. Entre otras cosas porque estoy segura de que es justo lo que mi padre habría querido para ella.

-Bueno Leah prepárate, nuestro momento está llegando ¿estás preparada?

Me sorprendió la seguridad que había en mi voz cuando le contesté.

- Sí Seth, estoy preparada, preparadísima en realidad. Aunque cuando lleguemos y sienta todos los ojos sobre mí, tal vez deje de estarlo…

-Tranquila Leah, eso no pasará. Debo decirte que realmente te equivocaste con tu padrino, cuando lleguemos tendremos que compartir miradas –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-De eso nada, hoy las miradas son mías, tú ya las tendrás cuando llegue tu momento y te cases.

-Ay Leah, para eso aún queda mucho tiempo.

-Yo no estaría tan convencida, ¿Quién te dice a ti que no te imprimarás pronto y en pocos meses estaremos en tu boda?

Soltó una risilla y me contestó

-Aún soy joven para casarme, aunque quien sabe, tal vez pronto tendrás que calmarme tú a mí cuando llegue mi momento…

-Seguro Seth –me acerqué a él y le pellizqué los mofletes como cuando era un bebé –¡quien no va a querer casarse con un pequeño tan adorable!

-Leah, sabes que odio cuando haces eso. Vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

La boda iba a celebrarse en la playa de la Push y el encargado de celebrarla era Billy pues según todos los de la tribu era como si fuese el jefe. Realmente ese papel ahora lo compartían Jacob y Sam pero claro, para los quileutes los lobos eran solo una leyenda ancestral y decidimos mantener las apariencias.

Habíamos hecho una fusión entre las tradiciones de la tribu y la vida fuera de ella. Joel decía que siempre le gustaron esas bodas en la playa todos vestidos de blanco. Por lo que pensamos que sería interesante que todos fuésemos de blanco y después nos casásemos por el rito quileute.

Nada más llegar, mi boca se abrió asombrada. En la playa todo estaba decorado con flores y velas blancas. Habían hecho un pequeño camino de flores sobre la arena que llevaba al lugar donde estaba colocado Billy. A ambos lados se encontraban los otros dos ancianos de la tribu: mamá y el Sr. Ateara.

Y luego delante de ellos estaba él, guapísimo con su traje blanco inmaculado. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro aunque pude ver que estaba nervioso, cambiaba su peso nerviosamente de un pie al otro.

Llegué hasta él cogida del brazo de mi hermano y cuando Seth me soltó, pensé que iba a marcharse, pero sin embargo agarró a Joel y le dijo:

-Más te vale que la hagas feliz porque si no te aseguro que te mataré, te haré pedacitos y serás la comida de las ballenas.

Su frase me hizo soltar una risita, en primer lugar porque escuchar una amenaza por parte del buenazo de mi hermano era algo inaudito y por otra porque sabía que era justo lo que habría dicho mi padre si hubiese estado aquí.

-No te preocupes Seth, te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerla feliz. –le contestó mientras me miraba a los ojos y pude ver que estaba siendo totalmente sincero, era una promesa.

Luego Billy empezó con la ceremonia, comenzó a hablar sobre el compromiso, el amor, la confianza y muchas otras cosas. En ocasiones no pude aguantar las lágrimas de emoción. Era extraño que Billy me dijera esas cosas. Supongo que una cosa es oírlas de un sacerdote o alguien desconocido y otra de una persona con la que tienes confianza pero sin embargo no tratas _ciertos_ temas.

Una vez que pronunciamos las palabras de unión en lengua quileute, Joel me quitó mi pulsera de promesa y me regalo mi pulsera de matrimonio, que era mucho más bonita y elaborada. Yo también le entregué la suya y sellamos nuestra unión con un pasional beso.

El público arrancó en aplausos y toda la manada en aullidos. Pero nosotros no interrumpimos el beso, sino al contrario, lo hicimos mucho más profundo.

Al final nos separamos con un _Esperad hasta la noche para hacer esas cosas_. Yo roja como un tomate y Joel con la respiración acelerada.

Entonces empezó la fiesta, la música comenzó a sonar y vinieron todas las felicitaciones. Bailamos muchísimo, nos besamos, nos reímos, hicimos bromas, volvimos a besarnos y así hasta que llegó la medianoche.

Entonces de pronto la música paró. Todos miramos desorientados buscando la causa cuando vi a mi hermano reír pícaramente y a Jacob con un micrófono en la mano.

-Un momento de atención por favor.

Todos se callaron y se giraron de forma que Jacob estaba en el centro. Joel apareció a mi lado abrazándome por detrás, con las manos en mi cintura y su mejilla junto a la mía.

-Tenemos un regalo que hacerle a los tortolitos –hubo carcajadas generales ante eso-. No ha sido fácil ocultaros nuestro regalo pues como sabéis esto de guardar secretos es complicado pero sin embargo creo que al final lo logramos.

En ese momento todos los lobos se acercaron a nosotros y Sam nos entregó un sobre.

-Felicidades chicos, esperamos que os guste.

-Gracias Sam –dijimos al unísono mientras lo abrazábamos.

Joel me lo dio a mí para que lo abriese y cuando lo vi me quedé sin palabras.

_VALE POR UNA LUNA DE MIEL EN FLORIDA._

-La Push es una playa preciosa pero no tiene demasiado sol así que hemos pensado que os gustaría pasar vuestra luna de miel en el estado soleado-. Nos dijo Jacob.

No podía creerlo ¿de verdad íbamos a viajar hasta Florida? Jamás había ido más allá de Seattle, sería increíble poder atravesar todo el país.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias chicos, de verdad. No puedo creerlo-. Les dije con toda sinceridad.

-Pero tenéis que marcharos ahora mismo –dijo Paul- el avión sale de Seattle en unas horas así que tenéis veinte minutos para hacer las maletas.

Abrí los ojos como platos ¡Era imposible preparar todo en veinte minutos!

Entonces llegaron Sam y Emily con dos maletas y dijeron:

-Espero que no os importe que hayamos hecho el equipaje por vosotros.

Otra vez nos lanzamos a abrazarles, lo tenían todo realmente pensado. Estábamos abrazando a todos cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob no estaba.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Jacob? –pregunté

Y como respuesta obtuve el pitido de un coche. Cuando busqué el coche me encontré con Jacob que me dijo.

-Aquí estoy, a partir de este momento soy vuestro chofer. Subid al coche que no llegamos.

Nos despedimos rápidamente de todos y corrimos al coche de Jacob que ahora estaba totalmente adornado y ponía _recién casados _en la parte posterior.

Ahora era el momento de comenzar nuestra vida juntos…

.

.

**_FIN_**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

* * *

Si queréis ver el vestido de Leah, quitad los espacios a esta dirección: http: / / 2. fimagenes. com/ i/ 3/ 7/ 8b/ am_ 459068_ 4093135_ 934336. Jpg

Pues ya se acabó esta historia ¿Qué os pareció?

Yo le tengo un cariño especial porque fue mi primera historia, nunca pensé en escribir hasta que la empecé y gracias a ella descubrí mi vocación como escritora. Sé que tiene una gran cantidad de errores y de cosas fuera de lugar o que no eran relevantes para seguir con la trama de la historia. Pero no he querido borrarla aunque a veces haya tenido intención porque pienso que de lo errores se aprende y a pesar de todo me gusta la idea de la historia.

Me gustaría dar las gracias a muchas personas que apoyaron esta historia:

En primer lugar a Raquel (**Rack. Moon**), ella fue una pieza clave para que escribiese esta historia pues empezamos a escribir casi a la vez y siempre cuando hablaba con ella por MSN acababan entrándome ganas de continuar la historia. También me ayudó siempre cuando me quedaba estancada dándome ideas para continuarla. De hecho hubo un tiempo en el que apenas si pude hablar con ella y fue justamente cuando la historia se quedó parada, no encontraba ideas para seguir ni tampoco inspiración. Así que es justo que el primer agradecimiento de la obra para sea para ella. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, aunque ya no hablemos tanto como antes siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y siempre serás mi niña.

En segundo lugar mi agradecimiento es para **Morenita Black Clearwater**. Has sido la mejor lectora que ha tenido esta historia, ya te lo dije más veces pero eso no quita para que sea verdad. Siempre me han encantado tus reviews, me encanta como te expresas, se ve que eres una persona súper divertida. Gracias por seguir la historia después de tanto tiempo y de dejar siempre tu review en cada capítulo. De hecho en los últimos capítulos solo tú los dejaste y si no hubiese sido por ellos definitivamente esta historia habría muerto, o al menos no la habría acabado de publicar en la página.

También me gustaría agradecer a:

**Melany**: aún recuerdo el día que entré y tenía 18 reviews tuyos. No sabes la ilusión que me hizo, si con cada review que recibo suelo estar saltando de un lado para otro imagínate con 18 jeje. Además hiciste algo que prácticamente nadie hace y es dejar review en cada capítulo cuando lees una historia con muchos y eso es algo que realmente te agradezco. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces pero es lo que pienso: ¡eres la lectora que todo el mundo querría tener!

**Alex**: gracias por leer la historia y dejar comentarios, creo que lo hiciste bajo coacción porque a veces puedo ser muy pesada jeje, por eso te lo agradezco aún más. Gracias por soportarme siempre, ¡te quiero mucho!

**Beaa**: ¡gracias por tus comentarios!

Bueno en resumen, gracias también por su apoyo a: **jane000, naiiaraa, una chica especial, rochi, naiara, blackcullen, RuthDaniela, Achnanthes flexella, Mangaka, Faaahh y Neko-Tiara**

Ahora ya sí me despido.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto

Libezzy


End file.
